SLTS: Dimensional Adventures
by 65rogeryork
Summary: There are many different worlds out there. Each one has their own brand of unique and interesting villains. However, by some occurrence or another Super Thunder find themselves meeting up with these villains. They'll have to face many challenges when battling across dimensions.
1. Delightful Dilemma

**Hey there everyone! It's 65 here, back with yet another story! For those who may be confused, this is not the second episode of _SLTS: Season 2._ This is in fact a side series I'm starting involving Super Thunder meeting and battling various villains from different dimensions. This side series will not be canon to the main universe so Super Thunder can fight practically anyone. If you have any suggestions for this series, you can leave them in a review.**

 **Alright, well, it's time for the first episode! I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Credit goes to mtsocano for this episode suggestion and the series idea overall.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 **Delightful Dilemma**

It was early Saturday morning in the Loud House, and Lana Loud was currently trying to fix the toilet in the family bathroom. It appeared to be clogged for some reason.

"*plunges toilet but yields no results* Aw come on! What the heck is down there?!" exclaimed Lana in frustration.

She tried to look in the toilet bowl to see what was clogging it, but couldn't see anything past the murky water.

"*looks in her toolbox* Whoops. Forgot my flashlight." said Lana.

Just then, Geo rolled into the bathroom.

"Hey Geo, can you bring me my flashlight from my room please?" asked Lana.

Geo then tried to create a portal to bring Lana's flashlight to her. However, his portal placement wasn't exactly accurate. He ended up creating a portal inside the toilet, which started sucking the water through it.

"Well, I guess that's one way to unclog a toilet. Good job Geo!" said Lana, bringing her hand to Geo's ball for a high-five.

Geo rolled his ball into Lana's hand, essentially completing said high-five.

As the two were about to leave, they started to hear something strange.

"Hey Geo, do you hear that?" asked Lana.

Geo just squeaked.

"It sounds like...screaming." said Lana.

Lana leaned closer to the toilet as the screaming seemed to be getting louder and louder. Then, suddenly...

*five children pop out of Geo's portal and onto the bathroom floor*

Lana and Geo looked in awe at the five children before them. There were three boys and two girls. It appeared that they were all wearing school uniforms. One of the boys had blonde hair, one had brunette hair, and the other was sporting a red helmet. For the girls, one had blonde hair and was wearing a pink bow and the other had dark brown hair tied up in pigtails. She was also wearing glasses.

"Whoa. That's one big clog." said Lana shocked.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the Louds' living room...

"*open eyes simultaneously and see the Louds staring at them* What happened?" asked the five children in unison.

"We found you all unconscious on our bathroom floor." said Rita.

"Yeah. You popped out of a toilet." said Lana.

"TOILET?!" said all five children in unison. The mention of that word appeared to frighten them for some reason.

"Gee, I guess that explains why you all look FLUSHED! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

All the Louds groaned as usual. The five children just sat on their couch with confused looks on their faces.

"Who are you guys?" asked Lincoln curious.

"You don't know who we are?" asked all five children.

"May we remind you that you came out of a toilet?!" said Lola.

"Lola!" said Rita, in a disapproving tone.

"Fine. We're the _Delightful Children From Down The Lane._ " said the DCFDTL.

The Louds just looked confused at their response.

"...Is that a group name or?..." asked Lincoln.

"Down the lane from where dudes?" asked Luna.

"You guys from out of town?" asked Lynn.

"That depends. What town is this?" asked the DCFDTL.

"Like, its Royal Woods, Michigan." said Leni.

All five children's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Oh no! We're in another dimension!" said the DCFDTL in unison.

"How'd you guys end up here?" asked Lincoln curiously.

"...We'd rather not say." said the DCFDTL.

The Louds took their response as kind of strange, especially Lisa.

"Um, family? May I have a word with you all in the kitchen for a second?" asked Lisa.

The Louds complied and started heading to the kitchen.

"*turns back to DCFDTL* We'll be back shortly." said Lisa.

"We'll be waiting." said the DCFDTL, a bit creepily.

Lisa hurried her pace to the kitchen where the other Louds were waiting.

* * *

In the kitchen...

"There's something off about those kids dude." said Luna.

"Yeah, they're literally all in sync. It's creepy." said Lori.

"So, Geo brought them here?" asked Lynn Sr.

"He must have created a rift in their world and they got sucked in somehow." said Lucy.

"Well, we have to figure out what dimension they're from!" said Lincoln.

"That could take awhile. Especially if I don't have a specific thing to look for." said Lucy.

"Pardon us..." said the DCFDTL, suddenly joining the group.

The Louds were all startled by their sudden presence, except for Lucy.

"We're sorry for scaring you, but we were wondering if we could perhaps watch some television?" asked the DCFDTL.

"Um, um, of course! Lori, Leni, why don't you show them how the TV works?" said Lynn Sr.

"Okay!" said Leni, as she, Lori, and the DCFDTL went back into the living room.

"Look, we need to get them back to their dimension soon. We don't need five more Lucys!" said Lynn.

"I feel like I should take offense to that." said Lucy.

"Lucy, can you and Geo see if you can find what dimension they came from? It has to be close by if they ended up here." said Rita.

"Not necessarily mom. Interdimensional travel is very tricky. What may seem like a short distance to us could've been a long one to them. They could've been floating through free space for hours." said Lucy.

"Yeah, well, we need to get them out of here as soon as possible. I don't know what it is, but something just rubs me the wrong way about them. I have the sneaking suspicion that they may not be as innocent as they appear." said Lisa.

"Well, regardless of what we think, we still have to help them. I mean, they're just kids! Come on Louds, let's head back in the living room." said Lynn Sr., as he and the other Louds headed back to the living room.

* * *

In the living room...

"And there's the Makeup Channel, the Princess Channel, the Sports Channel, the Romance Channel! Ooh la la! The Baking Channel, and oh the Fashion Channel! They wear totes adorbs outfits on these shows!" gushed Leni.

She had just given the DCFDTL a rundown of the channel list. Lori was just texting on her phone while all this was going on.

"Excuse me miss, but what would you mind returning to the previous channel?" asked the DCFDTL.

"Oh, you mean the Baking Channel?" said Leni, as she switched back to that channel.

Just as she did, Operation: Dessert Storm had just come back from commercial break. The DCFDTL were then greeted to visuals of mouthwatering cakes and treats. They were then reminded of the birthday cake they never got to eat.

"What is that place?" asked the DCFDTL, pointing to the TV.

"*looks up from her phone* That's a show called Operation: Dessert Storm. It's a baking contest." said Lori.

"Yeah! The winner totes gets to have their cake and eat it too!" said Leni.

"Really?" said the DCFDTL, seemingly intrigued. "Do you know where they film this show?" asked the DCFDTL.

"It's a studio downtown somewhere." said Lori, once again staring at her phone.

"Yeah, maybe Royal Woods Studios!" said Leni.

"Interesting." said the DCFDTL, in an off-putting tone.

Just then, the other Louds entered the living room again.

"Oh man! I didn't know Operation: Dessert Storm was on!" said Lynn Sr., as he promptly plopped down on the couch to watch his show.

The other Louds focused on the task at hand.

"Um, excuse me Delightful Children. I know you said you don't want to tell us how you got here, but can you at least tell us where you live in your dimension?" asked Lucy.

"Of course. We live in the _Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane._ " said the DCFDTL.

"Boy, ain't this a fairytale." said Lola.

"Mansion huh?" said Lucy, to herself. "Thank you. Hopefully we'll find a way to bring you back to your dimension. (to the Louds) Um, guys? Me and Geo have to _go somewhere._ " said Lucy.

The Louds knew what she was implying by that statement.

"Okay Lucy. You two be safe." said Rita.

"Don't worry. We will." said Lucy, as she and Geo went out the front door.

Just then, Lynn Sr.'s cellphone rang.

"Aw dang it! *picks up phone and answers it* Hello?...Oh. Uh, okay! We'll uh, we'll be right there!" said Lynn Sr., as he put his phone away. "Um, Louds, we have to go. Um, we have an _emergency_ to take care of." said Lynn Sr.

The rest of the Louds instantly knew what he was talking about. As they were about to head out the front door, Rita suddenly remembered something.

"Wait honey, what about those kids? We can't leave them here by themselves!" said Rita, gesturing over to the DCFDTL who were seemingly entranced by the desserts on the TV screen.

"I'll stay with them mother. I have some experiments to tend to anyways." said Lisa, not wanting to leave the children alone either.

"Okay Lisa. But make sure you don't wake Lily. She's still sleeping." said Rita.

"Not to worry mother. Now you all best get moving." said Lisa.

"Of course! Come on Louds!" said Lynn Sr., as he and the other Louds all ran out the front door.

Lisa closed the door behind them, and as soon as she did, the DCFDTL were brought out of their trance.

"Where did everyone go?" asked the DCFDTL.

"Uh...they had something important to do. Don't worry they'll be back soon. You all can carry on with your program. If you need me, I'll be upstairs in my lab." said Lisa, about to start ascending the stairs.

As soon as the children heard the word _lab_ they sat up in surprise.

"You have a lab?" asked the DCFDTL, seemingly intrigued.

"Why yes I do." said Lisa, taken aback by the children's sudden interest.

"Can we see it?" asked the DCFDTL.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. My lab isn't exactly the safest." said Lisa.

"Don't worry. We'll be careful." said the DCFDTL.

Lisa still had a feeling that something was wrong here, but she decided to go against her better judgment.

"Alright, follow me." said Lisa, as she began leading them upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lucy and Geo...

*portal opens inside one of the halls in Tetherby's mansion and Lucy and Geo hop out in superhero attire*

"Okay. Those children said they live in a mansion in their dimension Geo. If their dimension is as close to ours as it appears, then there should be an interdimensional rift somewhere in this mansion." said Lucy.

*echoes of people talking are heard around them*

"We have to be quiet though Geo. Tetherby doesn't exactly take kindly to uninvited guests." said Lucy.

Geo just squeaked in response.

The two of them then started sneaking around the mansion, hoping to find the rift that would take the Delightful Children home.

* * *

Back at the Loud House...

"Ooh! Aah!" said the DCFDTL, seemingly enamored with all of Lisa's experiments.

"Yes yes, I know. It's all very impressive. Well, that's my lab! Now, if you would be so kind as to head back downstairs, I have a lot of work to do." said Lisa, gesturing towards the door.

"What's in here?" asked the DCFDTL intrigued.

Lisa turned around to see the five children tampering with her many gadgets she had hidden in her closet.

"Wait! Stop! Put those down! They are very dangerous!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Really?" said the DCFDTL.

Suddenly, the blonde haired boy fired a blast from one of Lisa's rifles. The blast hit Lisa head on and she was instantly glued to a wall. The rifle was equipped to fire Lisa's super sticky adhesive.

"*grunts* You scoundrels! I knew you all would be up to no good!" said Lisa.

"Sorry, but we're awfully late to our party." said the DCFDTL.

"What party?!" said Lisa.

Just then, she received a vision of the Delightful Children creating chaos at the Royal Woods Studios.

"Listen to me you five. Whatever you're planning I promise you, it's not worth it." said Lisa.

"We'll decide that for ourselves. Goodbye." said the DCFDTL.

They then tapped the button on the belts they were all wearing, which activated jet packs to fly them out of there. Yet one of the inventions they had stolen from Lisa.

"*sighs* Dang it. I really need to hide my inventions better." said Lisa.

Just then, Cliff, Charles, and Walt entered the room.

"Oh! Thunder Pets! I'm glad you're here! Cliff, I need you to melt this glue off of me. I need to contact the rest of the family!" said Lisa.

Cliff nodded his head and then let out a constant stream of fire from his mouth. His fire breath was able to melt the adhesive which freed Lisa from its trappings.

"Oh thank you Cliff. I'll owe you some milk later." said Lisa.

Cliff just meowed. Lisa then activated her wireless communicator to send out a message to the rest of Super Thunder.

Super Thunder had just wrapped up a car chase, and were currently chatting with the Chief.

"Boy, Thunderbolt sure is fast! We might wanna look into getting faster engines for our squad cars." said the Chief.

"I may know of a mechanic who can help you with that Chief." said Lana.

Just then, the family received a message from Lisa.

"Super Thunder! You need to head down to Royal Woods Studios! Those kids have stolen some of my inventions and plan on wreaking havoc down there! You need to put a stop to it!" said Lisa.

"Copy that Super Sense! We're on our way! Chief-"

"I know. Another emergency. Good luck you all. We'll catch up later." said the Chief, leaving the Louds.

"To the Thunderbolt gang!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of Super Thunder hustled over to the Thunderbolt.

* * *

Back with Lucy and Geo...

"*hears Lisa's message* We've gotta hurry Geo. It sounds like those kids are up to no good. Quick, in here!" said Lucy, as she and Geo hurriedly entered a room.

Lucy then closed the door behind them.

"*huffs* I'm not that familiar with dimensions but, I thought we would find something in here...Sigh. Nothing." said Lucy.

Suddenly, Geo rolled up to a desk that was situated in the center of the room. He then started squeaking loudly.

"What's up Geo?" asked Lucy.

She then paused as she suddenly felt the presence of a giant rift before them.

"Geo! I think we found it!" said Lucy.

"Ahem. What do you think you're doing in my mansion?!" said Tetherby, approaching them.

"Uh-oh." said Lucy.

Suddenly, Tetherby dropped through the floor, disappearing from sight. Lucy then realized that Geo had sent him to another dimension.

"Geo! He's not a bad guy!...Okay, let me rephrase that. He hasn't done anything wrong!" said Lucy.

However, before Geo could do anyhting, Tetherby suddenly popped out of the portal, only now he was covered in flames.

"Aah! Aah! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" exclaimed Tetherby, freaking out.

His butlers suddenly entered the room and were shocked at the scene before them. Lucy noticed that one of them was carrying a pitcher of water on a tray. She quickly used her telekinesis to bring the water over to Tetherby, and poured it on him, putting out the flames.

"*gasps suddenly* Y-Y...Butlers! Get them!" exclaimed Tetherby angrily.

The butlers started charging at Lucy and Geo, however before they could reach them, something else came popping out of the portal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" exclaimed the unknown figure.

He appeared to be a man, but his body was entirely black and devoid of any detail. His body was also outlined in red and he had bright yellow eyes. His body was also covered in flames.

As he approached Lucy and Geo, Lucy used her telepathy to communicate with him.

 _"Wait! Don't hurt us! We're the good guys here. We're looking for the dimension where the Delightful Children from Down the Lane came from."_ said Lucy telepathically.

The flaming man suddenly calmed down upon hearing Lucy's plea.

"Those are my children! You've seen them?!" asked the man.

"Yes. In fact, I can take you to them right now." said Lucy.

"Well, perfect! Let's go." said the man.

Geo then created a portal and he, Lucy and the man all disappeared into it.

"I need tighter security! Tell all my security guards they're fired!" said Tetherby.

The butlers just exited the room in a haste.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Studios...

"When we come back folks, it's the moment of truth! Which one of these bakers is going home with the $10,000 prize? Find out after the break!" said the host.

As Operation: Dessert Storm went on commercial break, the DCFDTL entered the studio.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! You kids aren't supposed to be here!" said the security guard.

"We're here for our birthday party." said the DCFDTL.

"Birthday party?" said the security guard confused.

The DCFDTL then looked past the security guard and stared at all the desserts that were being made.

"Mmmm..." They all hummed in unison. "Sorry. We're running a bit late. No time for chit-chat." said the DCFDTL, as the blonde haired boy stuck the security guard in place with a blast from Lisa's adhesive gun.

"Hey!" exclaimed the security guard.

His exclamation caught the attention of everyone else in the studio. Even the contestants.

"What's going on?" asked the studio director.

She was suddenly blinded by a laser blast, courtesy of Lisa's laser wrist watch. It was currently being worn by the tall brunette boy.

The laser blast disoriented her which caused her to fall off her director's chair. Luckily, she was caught by one of the studio workers.

The DCFDTL then started causing chaos in the studio. The blonde haired boy was gluing people in place at random, while the tall brunette was blinding many with the bright flashing lasers. The blonde haired girl sent many running with the rocket powered boxing gloves she sent flying from the belt she was wearing. The brown haired girl was leaving smoke bombs everywhere, eventually filling the entire studio with smoke. This allowed the boy in the red helmet to put some people in a state of paralysis with Lisa's Para-Zapper.

The whole studio was now in a state of panic and confusion. The contestants were especially confused, as they now couldn't see anything in front of them.

"May we have a taste?" asked the DCFDTL, approaching a female contestant who had baked a cake.

"Um...no?" said the female contestant, shaking in fear.

"*sighs* So much for being polite..." said the DCFDTL, as the boy in the red helmet shot an electric blast from the Para-Zapper, but it was suddenly countered by another electric blast.

"*assumes his human form* Alright kids, playtime's over." said Lincoln.

"Yeah! Otherwise I'll have to show you a true deLIGHT! Hahahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, suddenly appearing behind them.

"You're not very funny." said the DCFDTL.

"Don't be hasty now! You haven't even seen the LIGHT SHOW! Hahahaha!" joked Luan, once more.

The blonde haired girl had apparently had enough of her jokes, and released the rocket gloves again. They were sent flying towards Luan, who quickly blasted each of them down.

"Wow. You guys are really trying to PUNCH my LIGHTS OUT!" said Luan.

"*suddenly appears next to Lincoln and the contestant* Come with me miss. I'll get you and the others to safety." said Leni.

The female contestant obliged and went along with Leni and the other contestants.

"*activates communicator* Alright Dad, it's getting pretty serious in here. You wanna call it?" asked Lincoln.

"You kids go ahead and handle it. Your mother and I aren't sure how comfortable we are with fighting kids." said Lynn Sr, from inside the Thunderbolt.

"You guys might not wanna handle it, but I will!" said Lynn, as she suddenly lunged at the blonde haired boy in the group, only to be blasted by sticky adhesive. "Aww c'mon! Really?!" exclaimed Lynn, now caught in the sticky trap.

The blonde haired boy smirked, but was suddenly blindsided by a flaming right hook from Lola.

"Fire!" said Lola, dashing by.

"Ice." said Lana, as she kicked the glue gun out of the boy's hands, and froze him in place.

"Don't mess with _Freezeflame!_ " said Lola and Lana in unison.

"It's good to stick together, but you guys need to space out a bit." said Luna, as she blasted the other children back with a shock wave.

"Let's make things a bit easier on us." said Lori, as she pushed all the smoke out of the studio, revealing everything again.

All the people in the studio had vacated it, except for Super Thunder and the DCFDTL.

"You're ruining our party!" exclaimed the other four children.

"Your party's over!" said Lincoln, as he wrapped electric rope around the boy in the red helmet.

The blonde haired girl tried escaping, but was caught in a mini cyclone created by Lori.

"Guess she's GONE WITH THE WIND! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

She then noticed the tall brunette boy trying to escape.

*tall brunette suddenly gets blinded by a wave of light*

"Don't worry. You'll be all LIGHT! Hahaha! But just in case..." said Luan, as she placed handcuffs on the boy, made out of her light energy.

The only child left was the brown haired girl, however she wasn't getting very far.

"Going somewhere?" said Lynn, now blocking the girl's path. She had been freed by Lola's fireballs.

The girl still tried to run away from Lynn, but there was no point.

"*pinning the girl on the ground* Ain't no use running. You're not getting away from Powerhouse!" said Lynn.

"So, what was your motive here? Cake?" asked Lincoln curious.

"Yes. We wanted our birthday cake!" said the DCFDTL.

"Yo dudes. Even when they're separated, they still talk at the same time!" said Luna, freaked out.

"I know. It's literally creepy." said Lori.

"So what do we do with them?" asked Lana.

Her question was suddenly answered as a portal opened, and out of it came Lucy, Geo and...

"*gasps* Father!" said the DCFDTL.

"CHILDREN! What are you doing here?! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!" exclaimed Father.

"We apologize Father. We ended up in this dimension and were reminded of our birthday cake. We just wanted a taste..." said the DCFDTL.

"Well now you don't deserve a taste! Now, get your butts through this portal right now!" exclaimed Father, visibly heated.

He used his pyrokinetic ability to melt the ice from around the blonde haired boy. Lori, Luan, Lincoln, and Lynn let the other children go from their holds, and took back Lisa's weapons.

As the DCFDTL hopped through the portal, Father turned to Lucy.

"Thank you uh, Madame L. Don't think anything of this though. I didn't really need your help." said Father, surprisingly sincere.

"Whatever you say Father." said Lucy.

Father then disappeared through the portal.

"What happened in there Super Thunder?" asked Lynn Sr., via communicator.

"Uh...we just met the kids' father." said Lori.

"Yeah. He was real HEATED! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The other Loud siblings groaned.

"Come on kids. Let's head home. It's been quite a day." said Rita, via communicator as well.

"Quite a DELIGHT, wouldn't you say Mom? This'll be one for MEMORY LANE. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Louds groaned once more at her joke, as the siblings exited the studio, and headed for the Thunderbolt.

* * *

 **Well, that was an interesting adventure. I apologize if this wasn't that action packed. I'm not that familiar with Kids Next Door. However, I still wanted to do this request. Let me know what you guys thought of this episode and the whole concept for this side series. And feel free to leave suggestion for future episodes.**

 **Season 2 Episode 2 of Super Louds is being worked on, but it's at a slow pace unfortunately. I'm back in college now so I've gotta find time to write again. Fret not though, I will try my best to get these stories out to you guys. Alright, that's it from me. Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all around. 65 out.**


	2. A Bot Out of Time

**Yo, what's up guys? I know it's been awhile since I started this series, but it's been tough to find time to write another one of these. Just a bit of a disclaimer, these stories for this side series won't always be long. The one we have today in particular is a bit brief. Also, because this side series is primarily going to be fueled by your requests, I'm not really gonna have a review time in these intros.**

 **So, with that being said, we can just hop right into it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Credit goes to mtsocano once again for the episode suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 **A Bot Out of Time**

Lisa Loud had just put the finishing touches on her latest invention: a time machine. It was a large machine, with a gateway like fixture where a portal was supposed to form. Everything was put together correctly according to Lisa's plans. Now all she needed to do was test it.

"Okay Lily. I'm about to make scientific history with this invention! If this works, mankind will no longer be bound by time! Are you ready youngest sibling?" said Lisa.

Lily responded by giving a thumbs up. Lisa then placed goggles over her eyes, and then she did the same.

"Alright. Brace yourself. Here we go!" said Lisa, as she reached for the lever, and pulled it down with great force.

The machine started generating a large amount of electricity, as it tried to open up a portal in time. This required a lot of power, and very quickly all the lights in the house started flickering heavily. The other Louds definitely took notice.

"Lisa! What the heck are you doing?! You literally ruined my call with Bobby!" exclaimed Lori.

"Yeah dude! You're cutting into my jam sesh!" exclaimed Luna.

"Lisa! I need to finish the batter for this cake! My mixer's not working now!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., holding his electric mixer.

At this point the rest of the Louds started complaining about Lisa's invention, until she got them calm down.

"Alright family! There's no need to fuss! My time machine just requires a lot of power to operate. A portal in time should be opening up right...*machine suddenly stops generating electricity*...now? Wait. This isn't right! What happened?" said Lisa, as she ran over to check her machine.

"You probably can't run your machine in this house Lisa." said Rita.

"Yeah! That thing requires too much ding dang energy!" said Lynn Sr.

"Maybe Linc would be willing to help us out with that." said Lynn slyly.

"No way dude! We're not using our brother as a generator!" said Luna.

"I could take a look at it Lise. It probably just blew a fuse or something." said Lana.

"That's okay Lana. I'm going to have to run some diagnostics on it. Something's not right here." said Lisa.

Suddenly, Lucy's dimensional senses sensed a disturbance.

"Guys, a rift has just been opened in our world." said Lucy.

"Really? Again?! You sure that's not Geo?" asked Lola.

"No. This rift has opened somewhere downtown. It's not very big from what I can sense, but we should probably check it out." said Lucy.

"Well, how are we gonna check it out if we don't know where it is?" asked Lori.

Just then, the Louds received a call from Lincoln on their wireless communicators.

"(whispered) Guys! I need you here at Gus' Games and Grub! Something...unexpected just popped out of a portal." said Lincoln, who was currently in the bathroom of said establishment.

"We're on our way son. Stay covert until we get there." said Lynn Sr.

"(whispered) You got it Dad!" said Lincoln, as he ended the communication.

"To the Thunderbolt Louds!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

As the Louds raced out of Lisa and Lily's room, Lisa turned to Lynn.

"Lynn! Before we go, can you carry my time machine down to the training bunker please? I don't want it to be left unattended in the house." said Lisa.

"Sure Lise." said Lynn.

The scene then cuts to Lynn setting the time machine down amongst Lisa's other prototypes and inventions, which she kept stored in a secret room within the training bunker.

"Wow. You've got some neat stuff in here." said Lynn.

"Yes, I know. Now come on, we don't have time to dawdle." said Lisa.

"Alright, I'm coming." said Lynn, as she followed Lisa outside of the room.

 _As soon as they left, a faint spark could be seen coming from the machine._

* * *

Meanwhile at Gus' Games & Grub...

A huge crowd had gathered in the middle of the arcade. Everyone was staring at something rather peculiar that had just appeared from a portal.

"*opens eyes slowly* Ugh...Where am I?...*looks around* This doesn't look like school..." said the unknown traveler.

He appeared to be a robot, with a grey cube-shaped head, a lightbulb for a brain, and his limbs were attached to a mid-section painted half-red and half-black.

"Um...are you from the future?" asked Clyde nervously.

"No way! He's from outer space! Them aliens have sent a probe to examine us humans!" said Liam.

"Dude. He's just a robot." said Rusty.

"That's what they want you to think!" said Liam.

"(to Rusty)Hey! You remind me of my friend Socks! (to Zach) And you remind me of Cubey! But my databases detect that neither of you are them. Socks! Cubey! Where are you guys?" asked the robot, as he started pushing his way through the crowd.

"Sorry humans...Excuse me...I need to get through!" said the robot.

The crowd obliged to the robot, as he made his way to the front doors of the building. As he looked through the glass, he became instantly confused. The environment he was seeing outside was way more advanced than what he was used to. As he stepped outside, he saw a car drive by that didn't look anything like the cars that existed in his dimension.

"That model of an automated vehicle doesn't exist according to my database...Something's not right here..." said the robot.

"Robot!"

"Huh?" said the robot, as he turned around to see Lincoln approaching him. "Who are you?" asked the robot nervously.

"Don't be afraid. I'm just a friend. What's your name?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, my full name is Robot "Child Unit" Electro Jones. But you can refer to me as 'Robot'." said Robot Jones.

"Okay Robot. Nice to meet you. I'm Lincoln." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln. Appears to be an average human boy. Estimated age around 11 years old. He has a unique trait of white hair." said Robot Jones, storing information on Lincoln.

"Uh...what was that?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, that's how I process information." said Robot Jones.

"Oh. I see." said Lincoln.

"By the way, would you happen to know where I am?" asked Robot Jones.

"Yes. You're in Royal Woods, Michigan." said Lincoln.

Robot Jones suddenly froze.

"...Royal...Woods?...Michigan?!...Um...that's not right! Wait a second! My databases detect that at this time Royal Woods should be more of a rural town!" said Robot Jones, starting to overheat.

"Um, what time do you think it is?" asked Lincoln.

"The 1980s." said Robot Jones.

Lincoln's facial expression immediately changed to one of shock.

"Robot...the current year right now is 2019." said Lincoln.

That statement floored Robot Jones.

"...20...19?...Oh no! I'm in another time! How did this happen?! I-I've got to get back! How do I get back?!" exclaimed Robot Jones panicked.

"Calm down Robot! Everything's gonna be okay!" said Lincoln, trying to get Robot to stop.

However, Robot Jones was caught in a state of panic and very soon he started short-circuiting. Eventually, his whole body shutdown due to him overheating.

"Oh boy." said Lincoln, now worried.

"Hey, good on you Lincoln! You shut down the probe!" said Liam, now joining Lincoln along with his other friends.

"He's not a probe Liam." said Zach.

Just then, the Thunderbolt pulled up to the scene, and Super Thunder emerged from the vehicle.

"Uh...what do we got here...kid?" asked Lynn Sr., careful to avoid creating suspicion.

"It's a long story sir." said Lincoln, as he stared down at Robot Jones, whom he now held in his hands.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, in the training bunker...

*Lisa's time machine starts sparking before creating a portal*

*two boys then pop out of the portal after which it closes*

"Ugh..." groaned one of the boys.

"Where is he?!...Did we lose him?! *turns to other boy* Denny, get up! This is no time to be lax!" exclaimed the other boy.

"Uh, Lenny? Where are we?" asked Denny.

"I'm not sure. Hmm. Perhaps this is one of the secret rooms of the school. Come Denny, let us explore!" said Lenny, as he started walking around the secret room.

Lenny and Denny walked through the room for awhile, just admiring the different gadgets they were seeing around them. However, something soon caught Lenny's attention.

"Denny! Look!" said Lenny, as he pointed at what he was referring to.

The two boys had just stumbled upon some of Lisa's robots. They were immediately taken aback by the sight.

"Such impressive machinery!" said Lenny astonished.

"Ooh! Look at this one brother! It's very _nice!_ " said Denny, admiring the Friendbot 1000. (from the episode _Friend or Faux?)_

As soon as he finished his statement, the Friendbot suddenly shot out a blast of ice from its chest compartment. Luckily, Denny was able to dodge in time.

"Whoa! How did that happen?!" asked Denny shocked.

"Perhaps its commands are voice activated. It appears to have the ability to shoot out ice beams. I presume that when you said the word _nice,_ it activated its mechanism by mistake." said Lenny.

"Wow! Fascinating!" said Denny.

"Indeed. Denny, it seems that luck has shined upon us today. These robots should aid us in tracking down Robot. I won't rest until I have his brain." said Lenny, in a sinister tone.

"How are we going to get out of here though?" asked Denny.

"Hmm. *hops onto a robot* This one looks promising." said Lenny, as he pressed a button on the robot, and suddenly a jet pack was activated.

Lenny then found himself being rocketed through the roof of the room. The robot kept rocketing up, until it reached surface level, carrying Lenny along with it.

"Lenny! Hang on brother!" exclaimed Denny, as scrambled for another robot, and climbed atop it.

He then pressed a button on it, hoping for another jet pack situation, but this robot just extended his really long arms all the way up to the surface. The robot then pulled them both up to the surface.

"*regains his bearings* Okay then. That could be useful. Hmm?" said Denny, as he noticed some levers atop the robot's head. They seemed to be there as a means of controlling its movement.

"Onward robot! Onward!" shouted Denny, as he started "driving" the robot towards downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile with Super Thunder...

*Thunderbolt is currently driving through downtown*

"Hey guys! I think he's waking up!" said Lana.

Robot Jones slowly opened his eyes and saw the Louds staring at him. Of course, however, they were currently dressed as Super Thunder.

"Who-Who are you guys?" asked Robot Jones nervously.

"Easy dude. You can trust us. We're the good guys." said Luna.

"Yeah! We're Super Thunder!" said Leni.

"Super...Thunder? I don't understand." said Robot Jones.

"We're the superheroes of Royal Woods." said Lynn, quite proudly.

"Superheroes? Wait. Does that mean you are super humans? That concept is deemed impossible according to my databases." said Robot Jones astonished.

"It seems that your databases are going to have to be updated." said Lisa.

"*activates communicator* Lightning! Where are ya? We've been driving around for awhile now." asked Lynn Sr.

"Sorry Dad! I had to make up an excuse to leave the guys. I'm zipping through the power lines right now-"

Sounds of people screaming can suddenly be heard through the communication. At the same time, Lisa's super hearing suddenly picks up the same screams.

"Family, I suspect that something is happening in the heart of downtown. My super hearing is picking up a lot of screams." said Lisa.

"Lightning, what's going on downtown?" asked Lynn Sr.

"This kid is riding a robot through town! It's blasting lasers and-Whoa!" exclaimed Lincoln suddenly.

"Lightning?! Lightning?!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. suddenly concerned.

His communication with Lincoln suddenly ended.

"What's going on?" asked Robot Jones, getting nervous.

"No need to be scared dude. You're safe with us." said Luna.

Then, suddenly, Lisa received a vision of an incoming attack.

"Father! Evasive Maneuver #3 now!" exclaimed Lisa.

Lynn Sr. quickly drifted Thunderbolt to the left, just barely dodging an attack from steel scissors.

"Are those scissors?" asked Rita.

"Yep! And there's literally more coming! Floor it Dad!" exclaimed Lori.

Lynn Sr. obliged and started speeding through the streets of downtown.

"*laughs to himself* I've found you Robot! You can't run from me!" said Lenny, as he chased after the Thunderbolt, from atop the robot he had stolen.

He apparently managed to gain control of it. The robot he had stolen was Lisa's robot, Todd (from the episode _Making the Grade_ ). She had been testing its ability to possibly be an aid in battle in the future, but now its new ability to shoot scissors had been turned against her and the rest of the Louds.

"Great. Yet another invention turned against me. How did he get my robot?" said Lisa.

"Wait. Did you say robot? *gasps* I know who stole your invention. Its-"

Robot Jones was suddenly cut off, as one of Thunderbolt's rear tires was popped by one of the blades. Thunderbolt then started moving erratically, as Lynn Sr. struggled to maintain control.

"Uh, hang on everyone! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" said Lynn Sr. panicked.

Meanwhile with Lincoln...

*people screaming as Denny continues shooting lasers from atop the robot*

He had stolen Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms (from the episode _Snow Bored)_ from Lisa's possession.

Suddenly, the robot he was sitting on was attacked by a lightning ball, which temporarily short-circuited it. Denny turns his head to see Lightning standing behind him.

"Excuse me kid, but I don't believe that robot belongs to you." said Lincoln.

"And who are you? Captain Dork? Hahaha! Out of my way!" said Denny, as he fired lasers at Lincoln.

Lincoln avoided them by turning into electricity. Denny was mesmerized by what just happened. So mesmerized, that he didn't notice Lincoln materialize behind him. Before he knew it, he was kicked off the robot and bound by Lincoln's electric ropes. Lincoln then turned off Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms, ending the laser light show.

"*struggles to break free of ropes but gets shocked* Oww!" yelled Denny.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Trust me, it's only gonna hurt you." said Lincoln, as Denny just growled in defeat.

Lincoln then contacted the Thunderbolt via his communicator.

"Hey guys! I defeated the kid who was shooting lasers downtown. He had stolen one of Super Sense's robots." said Lincoln.

"Was it Mr. Reinforced Titanium Alloy Arms?" asked Lisa.

"Yup." said Lincoln.

"You really need to come up with a better name for that thing." said Lana.

"Yeah! That name really doesn't CUT IT! Hahahaha! *scissors start bombarding the Thunderbolt* But it looks like we might!" said Luan.

"We've gotta get him out the air somehow! I can't keep evading like this forever!" said Lynn Sr.

"I've got this." said Lori, as she suddenly used the ejector function on her seat, and ejected from Thunderbolt.

As she soared towards Lenny and Todd, she gracefully dodged the blades Todd was firing, and then blew a huge wind gust at them. Lenny was caught off guard by this and accidentally fell off Todd and started free falling towards the ground. Luckily, Lori caught him before he hit the ground.

"*panting* Th-Thank you, uh, pretty lady." said Lenny smitten.

"This literally happens all the time." said Lori, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then trapped Lenny in a mini-cyclone to keep him from escaping.

Thunderbolt's tires then screeched to a halt, as Super Thunder and Robot Jones exited the vehicle. Lenny saw Robot Jones and growled at him.

"Lenny Yogman. It seems you have been defeated by these super humans. I guess it is true that evil never wins." said Robot Jones.

"This isn't the end Robot! The Yogman brothers will have your brain one day!" exclaimed Lenny.

"What are you guys, zombies?" asked Lola.

"If you are, that would be wicked." said Lucy.

"Okay, I think it's time we get everyone home." said Lynn Sr.

* * *

Later that night, at Gus' Games & Grub...

"Here Geo." said Lucy.

Geo then opened an inter-dimensional rift in the midst of the arcade, which displayed a cartoonishly outdated dimension.

"Is that your dimension?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes. Yes it is! Thank you Lincoln. Or should I say "Lightning"." said Robot Jones.

"Wha? How'd you figure out it was me?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm a robot. My databases are designed to look for similarities within data. There were too many similarities between you and Lightning for you two to be two different people. I factored in the possibility of you having a twin, but considering your family already has a pair of twins, those odds were highly unlikely." said Robot Jones.

"Wow. You and Lisa could be really good friends." said Lincoln.

"I believe we could." said Robot Jones.

"Alright you two, time to go." said Lucy, as she used her telekinesis to push the Yogman Bros. into their dimension.

"You haven't heard the last of the Yogman brothers!" exclaimed Lenny.

"I think we have for now." said Lincoln, as he started charging electricity in his palms, which scared the Yogmans away from the rift.

"Data Log Entry: Today I ended up in another dimension. I met a super human family, who is super cool. This is yet more evidence that there are more good people than bad in this world. Log concluded." said Robot Jones.

"Well, it's been fun Robot Jones." said Lincoln.

"Same to you Lincoln. Maybe we'll meet again someday." said Robot Jones, as he shook hands with Lincoln.

Robot Jones then hopped through the rift, just as it closed.

"I was really hoping those brothers were zombies." said Lucy.

Lincoln just stayed silent.

"What? It would've been cool." said Lucy.

"Let's go Geo." said Lincoln, as Geo opened up a portal, revealing their house.

Geo then rolled inside it, followed by Lincoln, and then finally Lucy.

* * *

 **Whatever Happened to...65? Yeah, I know I've been gone for awhile guys, but I hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave me more suggestions for this side series, and stay tuned for the next episode of _SLTS: Season 2!_ It's gonna be really interesting. As always, I've been 65 and I'll see y'all next time! Bye!**


	3. Big Hero 19? Part 1

**Guess who's back...back again...**

 **I'm not gonna finish that. I don't know if it's cringey or not. Welcome back to _SLTS: Dimensional Adventures!_ It's been way too long since I last posted an episode for this side series, and I'm coming back in a _BIG_ way. You'll see what I mean in a minute. There's something I have to address first.**

 _ **To the guest with the missing review, I'm not sure exactly what happened to it. I may have accidentally deleted it or FanFiction glitched or something. Either way, I'm sorry that it has been lost and I hope that you're still sticking around for my stories.**_

 _ **\- 65**_

 **And now it's time for more dimension jumping action! I think you guys are gonna love this one. It's been requested by a few guests and one of my regular readers, JTWAS1994. So, without further ado, here's the next adventure! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6: The Series. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Disney and its TV channels, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 **Big Hero...19? Part 1**

It was a beautiful day in San Fransokyo. At least, it appeared so from the surface. Unbeknownst to everyone, beneath the bay, something was about to emerge...

*seabed starts rumbling until it suddenly breaks apart*

As the sand clears, Noodle Burger Boy is revealed standing there, taking in his surroundings.

"Gee, this sure ain't swell!" said NBB.

He suddenly performed a Super Jump and rocketed out of the bay and onto the pier.

"*looks around him* Now this is satisfactory!" said NBB.

Noodle Burger Boy then noticed a billboard off in the distance. It had the members of Big Hero 6 on it. The billboard was apparently put up to celebrate their victory of saving the city from catastrophe.

"Big Hero 6...You can't beat Noodle Burger Boy! Hee-hee. Hee-hee." said NBB, before he super jumped into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile at SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology)...

"Go Go! I think I finally got the speech figured out. *clears throat* Great citizens of San Fransokyo-"

"Fred. No one's gonna ask us to do a speech. It's been two months since we saved everyone from the catastrophe. Give it a rest." said Go Go, as she went back to listening to her music.

"But we have to be prepared for these things Go Go! A hero never lets his guard down!" said Fred, with his chest heroically puffed out.

"Perhaps I could hear your speech?" asked Baymax, suddenly appearing behind him.

This caused Fred to jump in fright, and land among Wasabi's tools, disorganizing them.

"Oww..." said Fred.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax.

"Ahh! My tools! Everything's out of order!" exclaimed Wasabi, as he suddenly rushed to reorganize everything again.

"Oh sure I'm fine. Thanks!" said Fred sarcastically as he got up from under the mess.

"You appear to have slight abrasions on your forearms. I recommend icing the areas for at least 30 minutes." said Baymax, as he turned his hands into cold packs, before placing them on Fred's forearms.

"Ahh...Thanks Baymax." said Fred.

"*tightens the last screw* Okay. I think we're done here!" said Hiro, as he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

He, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon had been working on a project for their Physics class for the past few days. They had made a huge vacuum to showcase to the class. It was a large circular gateway like structure, and attached to it was its battery essentially. The only thing was, the battery currently didn't have power.

"Here you go Hiro. This should be what we need to power it!" said Honey, as she poured a green substance into the compartment containing the battery.

Honey Lemon then closed it and pulled the lever down to activate the machine. In a few seconds, the machine was powered up.

"*notices his pant leg is being pulled by the vacuum slightly* I'm feeling a slight tug. I'd say it's working!" said Hiro.

"Let's test it out first." said Wasabi, now visibly sweating due to his reorganization craze earlier.

"Here. We can try one of my chem balls!" said Honey, as she handed Hiro the chem ball.

Hiro then threw the chem ball into the vacuum, and it promptly got sucked in. Honey Lemon then pulled the lever to the machine up to turn the vacuum off.

"Let's give it a few seconds." said Wasabi.

"Hey guys! What if we use a metaphor in our speeches? We could say: _"Our love for this city is never ending, like the pull of a vacuum."_ Huh? Huh? What do you think?" asked Fred, still receiving treatment from Baymax.

Wasabi, Hiro, and Honey Lemon just gave him confused looks.

"Uh..could use some work Fred." said Hiro.

"Also, I believe your previous statement contained a simile, not a metaphor. A simile is a-"

"Okay Baymax, we don't need the whole explanation. Hit it Honey!" said Hiro.

Honey Lemon then pulled the lever down again to activate the vacuum. Once powered up again, Honey Lemon pressed a button labeled _'Retrieve'_ on the command module. Upon doing so, the same chem ball that was thrown in there earlier, suddenly came back out again unaffected. Hiro caught it just as it rocketed back out.

"Guess that means it works." said Hiro.

"Awesome! We're definitely gonna get that A!" said Honey Lemon excitedly.

"Uh guys? What's up with the ceiling?" asked Go Go, taking out one of her earbuds.

The rest of them suddenly stared up at the ceiling to see that a perfect was being cut into it from the roof. Once the shape was made, the piece of ceiling that was cut suddenly fell to the floor, leaving a hole in the roof.

"Oh no..." said Baymax.

Then, Noodle Burger Boy jumped through the hole and landed in the midst of them.

"Hello Big Hero 6. May I take your order?" asked NBB.

"No! No! Stay away from me Noodle Burger Boy!" said Fred, suddenly taking shelter behind Baymax.

"I'm calling in SkyMax." said Hiro, as he pulled out his phone.

However, he didn't get to press the app to call in the suits, as his phone was hit by one of Noodle Burger Boy's lasers.

"Gee whiz mister! It sure was easy predicting you." said NBB.

"I'll call 'em. Ahh!" said Wasabi, as his phone was suddenly hit by one of Noodle Burger Boy's lasers as well.

"I'll do it!" said Honey, as her phone was also hit.

"It's time for me to man up and- *phone gets hit* Yeah, I'm just gonna hide back here again." said Fred, once again hiding behind Baymax.

"*sighs* I've got this. Huh?!" said Go Go, as she was taken aback by the fact that her phone was already fried.

"Gee whiz miss! I thought you realized I adapted to the crunchy roll style!" said NBB.

"I'm going to adapt your face!" said Go Go.

"If you are not happy with your service, please fill out a comment card." said NBB, before he suddenly started firing rapid fire laser blasts everywhere.

Big Hero 6 had no choice but to take cover, since they had no way to contact their gear.

"What are we gonna do? We can't fight him without our suits!" said Honey panicked.

"I just need to look at the situation from another angle." said Hiro, trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly, one of Noodle Burger Boy's laser blasts hit the command module for the vacuum. This caused its circuits to short out and the vacuum started to malfunction.

"Uh guys? I'm feeling a little tug..." said Fred, noticing his clothes being pulled by a force of some kind.

"That's more than a tug! That's a pull!" exclaimed Wasabi panicked.

Noodle Burger Boy didn't seem to notice the apparent danger he had caused, as he super jumped right into the path of the vacuum, and got caught in the suction.

"Gee whiz! Something changed! Whoa!" said NBB, as he got sucked into the vacuum.

"Hmph. Good riddance." said Go Go, with a pop of her signature bubblegum.

"*notices sparks coming from the command module* The command module's malfunctioning!" said Honey.

"I can fix it!" said Hiro, as he hurriedly ran towards the command module, only to be caught by the vacuum's now increased suction.

*Hiro gets sucked in*

"Hiro!" said Baymax, as he quickly "ran" after Hiro, but got caught in the suction as well. "Oh no..." said Baymax, as he got sucked in.

"We have to bring them back! We don't know if the vacuum affects humans or robots differently!" said Honey.

"I always wanted to sacrifice myself...Just like in the comics! For Big Hero 6!" exclaimed Fred, as he suddenly dove into the vacuum.

"Freddy!" said Honey, as she grunted in frustration. "Okay, I'm gonna try and reach the lever!" said Honey.

"Hurry!" shouted Wasabi, as the suction was getting stronger and he found himself struggling to hang onto a table leg he was clinging to.

Honey Lemon tried approaching the command module carefully, but the suction had gotten so strong that it quickly overpowered her.

"Ahh! Go Go! Grab my chem purse!" shouted Honey Lemon, just as she got sucked in.

Go Go noticed the chem purse was about to fly off the counter it was sitting on. She quickly jumped into the air and caught it, just as she got sucked in as well.

"Oh great! How am I the last one?! *fingers slip from table leg* Oh no! Nooooo! Ahh!" screamed Wasabi, as he flew straight into the vacuum.

The vacuum continued sucking in pretty much everything in the lab, and this eventually overloaded its circuits. Suddenly, the command module's battery burst and the gateway like structure fell apart.

 _The lab was left completely silent. One could only wonder what happened to those heroes..._

* * *

Meanwhile, in Royal Woods, at the Burpin' Burger...

"*belches* Oh yeah. That's definitely twice as nice." said Lynn, enjoying her burger.

"Eww! Gross Lynn! Nah, I'm just playin'. These burgers are awesome!" said Margo.

"I know right? They're callin' this the _Lynn Win Burger_." said Lynn.

Suddenly, Lynn's stomach started grumbling.

"Sounds like the Lynn Win Burger might be becoming an L for you." said Margo.

"No way! Lynn Loud never loses! *stomach grumbles once more* Be right back." said Lynn, as she left the table with a sheepish smile, and headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, just outside, in an alleyway behind the Burpin' Burger...

*a rift suddenly opens and Noodle Burger Boy pops out*

"Gee whiz, that really wasn't swell..." said NBB, getting up from the ground.

Noodle Burger Boy started looking around at his new surroundings.

"This place seems swell!" said NBB.

Suddenly, a warning message popped up on his scanner, indicating that his pickle, mustard, and ketchup reserves were low.

"Gee whiz! This is unsatisfactory! I need to upgrade to combo size!" said NBB.

Noodle Burger Boy then noticed the Burpin' Burger restaurant not too far off from him.

"It's not the Noodle Burger, but hopefully it has all the fixings!" said NBB.

Noodle Burger Boy then started to approach the restaurant. He was approaching the restaurant from the back, and as he was doing so, an employee came out the back door to throw away some trash.

"Time to adapt to the crunchy roll style!" said NBB, as he quickly ran inside the building, using the open back door.

Upon him entering, the back door closed, locking the employee outside. Once inside, Noodle Burger Boy located where the ingredients were stored, and started to "restock" himself with the missing items. As he was doing this, some employees noticed him and confronted him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" asked a female employee.

"What is that thing?" asked a male employee.

"Is this our new mascot?" asked another male employee.

"Howdy and hello! I am Noodle Burger Boy!" said NBB.

"Noodle Burger Boy? What the heck is a noodle burger?" asked the first male employee.

"Gee whiz mister! You don't know what a Noodle Burger is? Boy, what I'd do for a noodle burger...In fact, I'll tell you!" said NBB.

"Huh?" said the female employee.

At this point, Noodle Burger Boy suddenly started dancing, while a theme song seemingly came out of nowhere.

 _Yeah! Oh! Hee-hee!_

 _Yeah! Oh! Hee-hee!_

 _I'd do anything for a Noodle Burger!_  
 _'Cause Noodle Burgers are really swell, yeah_  
 _If I could, I'd marry Noodle Burger!_  
 _'Cause Noodle Burgers ring my bell!_

 _Ding-dong!_

"What is going on?" asked the female employee.

 _Oh Noodle Burger_  
 _You rock my world_  
 _Your noodle buns so crunchy_  
 _Your noodle fries so curled_

"I'm scared." said the first male employee.

 _Noodle Burger_  
 _Where should I start?_  
 _Your pickles leave me speechless_  
 _They stole my robot heart_  
 _They stole my robot heart..._

"Is it over?" asked the other male employee.

 _Come on down to Noodle Burger!_  
 _You'll never wanna say farewell_  
 _And I'll make you a noodle promise_  
 _Noodle Burger will ring your bell!_

 _Ding-dong!_

"What is going on in here?! Who made this mess?!" asked the manager, suddenly storming in.

"Gee whiz mister! You sure are bringing the heat!" said NBB.

"What is this thing?" asked the manager, getting closer to Noodle Burger Boy.

"We don't know. It just showed up and started raiding our mustard, ketchup, and pickles." said the female employee.

"I must say, you have all the fixings!" said NBB.

"Alright clown, playtime's over! I've got a business to run!" said the manager, trying to retrieve his stolen inventory.

"Well golly mister, if you are not happy with your service, please fill out a comment card!" said NBB.

"We have those out front! I don't need one from you." said the manager, trying to reach inside Noodle Burger Boy's head to take back his mustard and ketchup bottles.

However, Noodle Burger Boy suddenly closed his head up, shutting the stolen inventory inside.

"Time to adapt to the evil style, with all the fixings!" said NBB.

Noodle Burger Boy's eyes then suddenly glowed red, and the manager and the employees started backing away slowly. Then, without warning, Noodle Burger Boy started attacking them with an assorted mix of pickles, mustard, and ketchup.

"My favorite condiments have turned against me!" said the first male employee.

"That thing is crazy! Run!" exclaimed the other male employee.

Burpin' Burger employees started heading towards the kitchen's exit, as Noodle Burger Boy continued his attack.

Meanwhile, Lynn had returned to her table from the bathroom...

"How'd that burger go down?" asked Margo.

"Like a winner. Always." said Lynn.

Suddenly, the two girls heard screaming coming from the back of the restaurant. Just then, many employees burst from the kitchen doors, and fled out the main doors of the restaurant.

"What's going on?" asked Lynn.

"Run for your lives! Crazy burger on the loose!" exclaimed a random employee.

Suddenly, Noodle Burger Boy came out to the front and started attacking the customers with his food folly. Margo and Lynn ducked for cover under their table.

"Uhh...Margo? You might wanna get outta here." said Lynn.

"Why? That burger's not scary. He's just shooting ketchup. Besides, I wanna be here for when Super Thunder shows up! I'm gonna get that autograph!" said Margo.

Suddenly, the table they were hiding under was cut in two by one of Noodle Burger Boy's lasers.

"Feel the flavor!" said NBB.

"On second thought, we should go. Ahh!" said Margo, as she suddenly darted out the door in a panic with the rest of the customers.

"*pumps her fist in the air* Yes! Sorry Margo, but I have to catch up with you later." said Lynn, to herself.

Lynn then pressed a red button on her PortaPendant. This was a panic button that would send a distress signal to the rest of the team.

"Clean up on table five! Howdy! I'm Noodle Burger Boy!" said NBB.

"Nice to meet ya.*activates her PortaPendant* I'm the _Powerhouse!_ " said Lynn, now in her hero attire.

"Golly miss! You upgraded to the combo size!" said NBB.

"Combo size?" said Lynn confused, before she was suddenly ambushed by flying pickles.

"*somersaults backwards and lands* Alright burger meat, let's dance." said Lynn, as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Time for the crunchy roll style!" said NBB, as he took somewhat of a fighting stance as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another alleyway nearby...

*a rift opens and Hiro pops out*

"Oww...what happened?" asked Hiro, slightly dazed.

Just then, Baymax popped out of a rift behind him.

"Hiro!" said Baymax.

"Baymax! *runs over and hugs him* What are you doing here buddy?" asked Hiro.

"I ran after you to try and save you, but I got sucked into the vacuum..." said Baymax.

"The vacuum. *suddenly starts looking around* This isn't how I envisioned it would look like." sid Hiro.

"My scanners indicate that this is not a vacuum, but a town." said Baymax.

"A town? Did the vacuum take us outside?" asked Hiro confused.

"This does not appear to be San Fransokyo. This town's layout does not correlate with my databases." said Baymax.

"Hmm..." said Hiro, as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, some screaming was heard coming from behind him. Another rift opened and out popped Fred.

"Hiro! Baymax! I've come to rescue you!" said Fred.

"Uh, Fred? Do you even know how to get back to San Fransokyo?" asked Hiro.

"Hmm. You know, I hadn't thought about that. I was caught up in the moment with the whole sacrifice thing-Ow!"

Fred was suddenly cut off, as Honey Lemon landed on top of him, coming from another rift.

"Freddy! You're safe! Why'd you jump in like that?" asked Honey.

"Wasn't thinking..." said Fred, in pain.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your-"

"Nine." said Fred.

Honey Lemon then got off of Fred.

"Oh Hiro, Baymax, I'm so glad you're okay!" said Honey, as she hugged Hiro to her.

"Thanks Honey. Where's Go Go and Wasabi?" asked Hiro.

Suddenly, another rift opened and Go Go popped out, followed by a screaming Wasabi shortly after.

"Go Go! Did you catch my chem purse?" asked Honey hopeful.

"Yeah I caught it. *gives it to her* You really need to be more careful with this thing. *pops bubble gum* Where are we?" asked Go Go.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Hiro.

"Eww! *jumps up from off the ground* Wherever we are, it is filthy! We need to get out of here now!" said Wasabi, freaking out.

"Pipe down will ya? Do you hear that?" said Go Go.

 _Help! Help! Ahh! Help!_

"It sounds like cries for halp! I mean, help." said Fred, as he nervously laughed.

"I wonder what they're running from?" asked Honey.

"Wait. Baymax, can you scan those people? I think I see something on some of them." said Hiro.

"*scans the people running by* Scan complete. It appears that some of the civilians have remnants of pickle, mustard, and ketchup on them." said Baymax.

"Pickles, mustard, and ketchup? Sounds like a recipe for evil! Noodle Burger Boy is up to no good guys!" said Fred.

"Yeah, as if that wasn't obvious." said Go Go.

"If those people are running that way, then Noodle Burger Boy must be in the opposite direction. We need to find him." said Hiro.

"Even if we find him, how are we gonna catch him? We don't have our suits!" said Wasabi.

"A good hero doesn't need a suit! Let's go Big Hero 6!" said Fred, as she suddenly rushed out into the street.

"Who made him the leader?" asked Go Go.

"Let's just follow him. Come on Baymax!" said Hiro, as he followed Go Go out the alleyway, with Baymax tagging behind.

"Don't worry Wasabi. I have my chem purse in case we need to trap him. It'll be okay." said Honey, as she left the alleyway as well.

"Ohhh...alright." said Wasabi, as he reluctantly followed Honey Lemon out the alleyway.

* * *

Back at Burpin' Burger...

*Lynn nearly dodges a laser blast*

"Golly miss. So predictable!" said NBB.

"What are you talking about?!" said Lynn, getting angry.

"I'm programmed to collect information and adapt, so I adapted to predict your style! I know every move you'll make!" said NBB.

"Oh yeah? How about this move?" said Lynn, as she suddenly punched the ground beneath her, delivering a slight tremor throughout the restaurant.

Noodle Burger Boy somehow predicted this, and super jumped to avoid getting caught by the attack.

"So predictable..." said NBB, now behind Lynn.

"Predict this!" exclaimed Lana, as she suddenly slid by and froze Noodle Burger Boy in place.

"Gee whiz! Something changed!" said NBB.

"Yeah! Super Thunder just arrived! And we're bringing the heat!" said Lola.

"You can't beat Noodle Burger! We do swell well!" said NBB, as he used his laser eyes to melt the ice that was trapping him.

"Well that didn't work." said Lynn.

"Time for Plan B! For bulb! LIGHTBULB! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, as she started firing light energy blasts at Noodle Burger Boy.

Noodle Burger Boy barely managed to dodge Luan's attacks.

"Gee whiz! My algorithm is out of whack. I cannot defeat you all unless I upgrade to combo size!" said NBB.

"*wraps his arm around him* We'd like you to stay small, if that's alright with you." said Lynn Sr., trying to keep Noodle Burger Boy subdued.

"*grunts* I'm not a small fry mister! That is not swell!" said NBB, as he suddenly squirted mustard in Lynn Sr's face, temporarily blinding him.

"Ahh! Mustard in my eyes!" exclaimed Lynn Sr, as he accidentally loosened his grip on Noodle Burger Boy.

Noodle Burger Boy escaped quite easily, and then super jumped through the roof, to somewhere else in town.

"Dang it. He got away!" said Lincoln.

"I guess he was really using the ol' NOODLE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan once more.

All the Louds, sans Lynn Sr., groaned as usual.

*Lynn Sr. still trying to get the mustard out of his eyes*

"Here honey, let me take a look at it." said Rita, trying to see her husband's eyes.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" asked an unknown voice.

Super Thunder suddenly turned to see Big Hero 6 standing a few feet away from them.

"Who are you guys?" asked Lana.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. You appear to have mustard in your eye cavities. Do I have your permission to help you?" said Baymax.

The Louds seemed confused as to what to do here, but Lynn Sr. piped up suddenly with a response.

"Yes! Yes! Get this out of my eyes please!" exclaimed Lynn Sr, his eyes burning at this point.

Baymax then walked forward and sprayed water into Lynn Sr's eyes from his index finger. The water helped clear out the mustard from his eyes.

"Ahh...much better. Thank you, uh..." said Lynn Sr., stuck for a name.

"That's Baymax. He was designed to help people in need. Hi, I'm Hiro." said Hiro, introducing himself.

"I'm Honey Lemon. But you can just call me Honey." said Honey.

"I'm Fred! But you can just call me...uh, actually Fred's fine." said Fred.

"*pops bubblegum* I'm Go Go." said Go Go.

"Who's the dude outside?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, he looks like he's literally having a breakdown." said Lori.

"That's Wasabi. He just likes everything to be clean." said Honey.

"Really clean." said Fred.

"Don't mind me! I'm just gonna stay out here! There's a lot of food debris in there!" said Wasabi, from outside the restaurant.

"So what brings you guys to Royal Woods?" asked Lincoln.

"You're from another dimension." said Lucy.

"How'd you know?" asked Hiro.

"Long story. Do you all have any information on a character known as 'Noodle Burger Boy'?" asked Lisa.

"As a matter of fact, we do." said Hiro.

"Now we have a long story for you guys!" said Fred.

*the other members of BH6 stare at him*

"...Or not. We'll make it short." said Fred.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this adventure! Let me know what you thought of it in a review!**

 _ **Gee mister! I thought it was real swell! Especially the part about the noodle burger!**_

 **Wait, what?!**

 _ **Yeah! Haw! Hee-hee!**_

 **Oh geez, what are YOU doing here?!**

 _ **I'd do anything for a noodle burger**_  
 _ **'Cause noodle burgers are really swell!**_  
 _ **Yeah!**_

 **Someone call Big Hero 6 and get this thing out of here NOW!**

 _ **If I could, I'd marry Noodle Burger**_  
 _ **'Cause noodle burgers ring my bell...**_  
 _ **Ding-Dong!**_

 **Ugh...see you guys in Part 2.**

 **(Shout out to the guest who left these lines of dialogue in a review.)**


	4. Big Hero 19? Part 2

**Hey guys. Welcome back to _SLTS: Dimensional Adventures!_ I don't have much to say this time so let's get right into Part 2! **

**Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Loud House. I do not own Big Hero 6 or Big Hero 6: The Series. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, Disney and its TV channels, and all other creators respectively.**

* * *

 **Big Hero...19? Part 2**

Back at the Loud House, in Super Thunder's training bunker...

*doors open as Lisa leads Honey, Wasabi, Go Go, and five other Louds into her hidden research lab*

"So you all are a superhero team as well?" asked Lisa.

"Yup. We're Big Hero 6! We fight crime in our town, San Fransokyo." said Honey.

"And our biggest threat right now is a talking burger." said Go Go, popping her bubblegum.

"Hey, I wouldn't underestimate the little guy. He has one heck of an aim with that mustard!" said Lynn Sr.

"He MUSTARD had enough courage, huh Dad? Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Are her jokes always this lame?" asked Go Go.

"Unfortunately yes." said Lucy, suddenly popping up behind everyone.

"Ahh! *jumps in fright* Where'd she come from?!" asked Wasabi frightened.

"Sorry. It's a thing I do." said Lucy.

"She totes can't help it." said Leni, holding Lily in her arms.

"Ah-ha! Here we go! This should be what we need!" said Lisa, holding a remote-like device in her hands.

"What is that?" asked Honey curious.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the electronizer!" said Lisa.

"What does this gadget do?" asked Leni.

"Well, in layman's terms, it uses free floating electrons in a dimension to help stabilize a rift between worlds. I'm assuming that since you guys arrived here via a vacuum, the rift to connect your dimension to ours may not be that stable." said Lisa.

"So how are you even gonna open this rift?" asked Wasabi.

"There. Found it. Geo?" said Lucy.

Geo then used his powers to open up a rift at the spot Lucy had pointed to. All that could be seen through the rift was empty blue space.

"Hmm. Are you sure you found the right access point Lucy?" asked Lisa.

Before she could respond, large amounts of debris started flying through the rift, causing everyone to move away from it.

"Everyone, take cover!" exclaimed Lisa.

However, there wasn't much "cover" to go around.

"I've totes got you guys!" exclaimed Leni, as she created a forcefield to protect everyone from the flying debris.

"I think now would be a good time to use that gadget of yours Lisa!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Agreed!" said Lisa, as she activated her electronizer, and directed the free floating electrons to cling around the rift.

Suddenly, the debris flying out started to slow down, eventually coming to a halt.

"Yes! It worked!" said Lisa.

Just then, a chem ball flew out of the rift, just as it closed.

"Hey! That's one of my chem balls! *runs over and picks it up* That must've been our dimension after all!" said Honey.

"Then why did it close?" asked Go Go.

"Even though the electrons can help stabilize the rift, the results are only temporary as electrons are pretty weak. Also, there aren't many electrons to go around down here. We need to get up to high ground and try to open the rift again." said Lisa.

Just then, Super Thunder received an incoming call on their communicators.

"Guys! We need backup downtown! Noodle Burger Boy is wrecking everything!" said Lincoln.

"Don't worry son! We're on our way! *ends communication* We gotta move Thunder." said Lynn Sr, as Luan, Leni, Lily, and Lucy followed him out of the research lab.

"If we can get that rift to open again, maybe we can call SkyMax using Baymax's command module!" said Honey.

"It's worth a shot." said Wasabi.

"Come along people! We're needed downtown!" said Lisa.

Lisa, Honey, Wasabi, and Go Go then left the lab as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown...

*many citizens running and screaming*

*a streetlight gets cut down and is about to land on some people when Lynn runs up and catches it*

"*grunts* Follow the arrow that way!" said Lynn, lifting the fixture.

"What arrow?" asked a random man.

Suddenly, a guitar riff was heard.

"Over here dudes!" exclaimed Luna, as she pointed to her mom, who had shape shifted into an arrow.

The citizens who Lynn had saved then hurriedly ran away from the chaos towards safety.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. You all appear to have minor abrasions on your skin. Do I have permission to help you?" asked Baymax.

The citizens looked at Hiro with a look of uncertainty.

"Don't worry. He's here to help you guys. It's his job." said Hiro.

The citizens then smiled as they allowed Baymax to help them.

Meanwhile, Lori, Lola, Lana and Fred were currently chasing after Noodle Burger Boy in the Thunderbolt.

"*activates her communicator* You see him anywhere Lincoln?" asked Lori.

"Nope. I think I lost him. * jumps out of the power lines and sits atop a utility pole* He super jumped super high and just disappeared!" said Lincoln.

"We've got to keep our guard up guys. This is always the point in the comics when the villains launch a surprise attack." said Fred.

Suddenly, laser blasts started attacking the Thunderbolt out of nowhere, and Lori had to swerve erratically to avoid them.

"This literally cannot be happening right now! Ahh!" said Lori, as Thunderbolt suddenly crashed into a fire hydrant.

Everyone hurriedly got out of it, and Lana inspected the damages.

"Hmm...it's not too big of a dent. Me and Dad can fix it." said Lana, inspecting the front bumper.

"Um, we've got bigger problems to worry about than the van!" said Lola, as she suddenly put up a flame shield to block Noodle Burger Boy's laser attack.

"*suddenly jumps down in front of them* Golly miss! You sure are bringing the heat!" said NBB.

"I'll say! I need to learn how to do that with my suit!" said Fred amazed.

"It looks like I'll have to adapt to the crunchy roll style!" said NBB.

"How about a fried roll instead?" said Lincoln, as he suddenly appeared behind Noodle Burger Boy and started blasting him with electricity.

"G-G-G-Gee whiz! S-Something changed! M-M-My algorithm is out of w-w-w-whack!" stuttered NBB.

His circuits were starting to overload as he was quickly malfunctioning.

"Alright Lightning! You got him on the ropes!" said Lana.

However, because Noodle Burger Boy was malfunctioning, he lost control of his weapon mechanisms. And so, he started wildly firing laser blasts, pickles, mustard, and ketchup everywhere. He was firing these projectiles so fast that Lincoln lost concentration while nearly dodging a laser blast. Noodle Burger Boy then started super jumping erratically, firing projectiles everywhere.

"I think you shorted him out Lightning." said Fred.

"Uh oh." said Lincoln.

"Come on! We have to stop him!" said Lori, as she took to the sky in pursuit of Noodle Burger Boy.

Fred, Lola, Lana, and Lincoln followed after her on the ground.

Back with Luna, Rita, Lynn, Hiro and Baymax...

*rift opens and Honey, Go Go, Wasabi, Lucy, Geo, Lisa, Lynn Sr., Luan, Leni and Lily pop out*

"Hiro! Baymax! We found the rift to our dimension! Maybe we can call SkyMax with Baymax's command module to get our suits here!" said Honey.

"Good idea Honey! But uh, where's the rift?" asked Hiro.

"There Rift!" said Lucy, as Geo opened up the same rift with empty blue space inside.

Lisa then used her electronizer to stabilize it.

"We don't have much time Big Hero 6! Rift and I won't be able to hold this portal open for long!" said Lisa.

"Then let's get into action! Baymax, call in the SkyMaxes!" said Hiro.

"Calling SkyMax." said Baymax, as a symbol of a SkyMax appeared on his display screen.

"Like, did it work?" asked Leni.

"I sense six objects quickly approaching the rift." said Lucy.

"That must be..."

Suddenly, six SkyMaxes popped out of the rift and landed among everyone. Just as they landed, the rift gave out and closed.

"The SkyMaxes!" said Wasabi, finishing Honey's statement.

"They made it!" said Honey, hugging her SkyMax.

"At least we know they can travel through dimensions now." said Hiro.

Just then, red lights started flashing on Super Thunder's PortaPendants. They knew that this was a distress signal and that the rest of their team needed help.

"There's still trouble downtown! We need to move fast!" said Lynn Sr.

"It's time to suit up guys! Let's go!" said Hiro, as he and the other BH6 members present raced to their SkyMaxes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noodle Burger Boy was still wildly firing projectiles everywhere, littering the streets with condiments and frying everything else.

"Everyone! Clear the way!" exclaimed Lana, skating along the street, freezing the edible projectiles coming her way.

"Run! Run! This is no time to spectate!" said Lola, as she saved some citizens from incoming laser blasts, using another flame shield.

"Yeah! Everybody! Head this way! Away from the burger boy!" said Fred, trying to direct traffic.

The citizens heeded his direction, but gave him some confused looks as they passed by.

"Man, it's really hard to be in authority when you don't have a suit." said Fred.

"Don't worry Freddy! Your suit is here!" said Honey Lemon, now in her super suit.

Fred looked above him to see his SkyMax descending to the ground. It then opened up to reveal his super suit inside.

"Alright! Fredzilla is back!" said Fred, as he raced over to put on his suit.

*Lori ducking and dodging projectiles while flying*

"Looks like you could use some help." said Hiro, appearing next to her, flying on Baymax.

"Literally about time." said Lori.

"Baymax! Rocket fist!" said Hiro.

Baymax then launched his fist towards Noodle Burger Boy, who super jumped out of its path at the last second.

"Oh no you don't Burger Boy." said Lori, as she created a cyclone and formed it around the rocket fist.

The cyclone spun the rocket fist around and changed its trajectory, sending it flying back to Noodle Burger Boy. The out of control robot was blindsided by the fist and was sent hurtling towards the ground. As he was falling, his laser blasts cut a billboard's posts and it started to fall towards a crowd of people.

"That's not good." said Hiro, as Baymax's fist returned to its original position.

"Come on people! Move! Move! Wasabi, chop chop!" said Go Go, racing through the crowd trying to get people to evacuate the area.

Wasabi watched as the billboard rapidly fell towards him.

"I'm ready." said Wasabi, with a determined look on his face, only to nervously slice through the billboard a few seconds later. "*panting* Did I get it?" asked Wasabi, opening his eyes.

"Oh you got it alright." said Go Go.

"I guess ol' BILL was really BOARD with you! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Wasabi and Go Go gave her confused looks.

"*uses her super sight* Hmm...I believe she's joking about that splinter that appears to be lodged in your left forearm." said Lisa.

"*looks at his arm and sees the splinter* Ahh! Splinter! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Ow!" exclaimed Wasabi, as Go Go suddenly plucked the splinter out of his arm.

"What? You said 'get it out'." said Go Go.

"Ooh, you're totes bleeding badly Wasabi. Wanna help him Rem?" said Leni, holding Lily.

Lily babbled in delight and Leni brought her closer to Wasabi's arm. Lily then held her palms at the spot where the splinter was removed, and the blood quickly dried up from the area. The hole the splinter had created also closed up as well.

"Woah! Even the baby's super! Thanks Remedy!" said Wasabi, as Lily gave him a hug.

Meanwhile, Noodle Burger Boy was still falling towards the ground. This meant that his projectiles were getting much harder to avoid.

"We need something to catch that thing!" said Lynn.

"Have no more fear! Fredzilla is here!" said Fred, now in his super suit.

"Ahh! A monster!" shrieked Leni.

"Don't be scared! *pops open the top of his suit* It's me Fred!" said Fred.

"Oh. Like, I knew that." said Leni, as she nervously laughed.

"Freddy and I have a plan to trap Noodle Burger Boy, but we need an opening." said Honey.

"We also need a lot of ice." said Fred.

"Ice? No worries. I've got y'all covered." said Lana, swirling ice energy in one of her palms.

Noodle Burger Boy was about to hit the ground, when he suddenly became stuck in midair. It was then revealed that Lucy had used her telekinesis to hold him in place.

"There's your opening." said Lucy.

"Thanks Madame! Let's go Freddy!" said Honey, racing forward with Fred tagging behind her.

Honey Lemon then created some chem balls and threw them into the air. Fred then used his flamethrower and the flames and the balls made contact. Upon doing so, an icy mist was made that made the area freezing cold.

"You can let him go Madame!" said Honey.

Lucy released her hold on Noodle Burger Boy and he dropped to the ground with a thud. Before he could move again however, Lana slid in and encased him in a block of ice. The sudden cold sensation caused him to short circuit and he shut down.

"*sighs* I'm sorry Noodle Burger Boy, but evil wasn't apart of my order." said Fred.

"Hey! That was a good one! I should've used that!" said Luan.

"Oh that wasn't a joke. I was going for like a serious type vibe...sorta." said Fred.

Just then, Hiro, Baymax, and Lori joined the rest of their respective teams on the ground.

"*looks at Noodle Burger Boy* Well, I'd say this is mission accomplished." said Hiro.

* * *

Later, back at SFIT...

*rift opens and Lynn walks out carrying Noodle Burger Boy still encased in ice*  
*Big Hero 6 exit the rift shortly after*

"There you go. Burger meat is all yours." said Lynn.

"Actually, he's more like a FROZEN PATTY now. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"And she's all yours." said Go Go, with a smirk.

"*sighs* Don't remind me. Come on Luan." said Lynn, pushing Luan back through the rift.

"Hey, come on! I was just trying to BREAK THE ICE! Well, I guess you shouldn't in this scenario...Whoa!" said Luan, as she was pushed back through the rift.

"See ya later guys." said Lynn.

"It's bee an honor Super Thunder. May our paths cross again someday in the future." said Fred, giving a salute.

"Maybe. Who knows?" said Lynn, as she jumped into the rift, which closed behind her.

"So, what are we gonna do with Burger Boy?" asked Go Go.

"Maybe we can fix him. Turn him back to the way he was programmed before." said Hiro.

"Then Noodle Burger can finally have their mascot back! Let's get to work Big Hero 6!" exclaimed Fred.

Everyone else (besides Baymax) gave him looks of concern since he yelled their team name out loud.

"*nervously laughs* Sorry, I was still in super hero mode." said Fred.

"Don't worry Fred. We'll work on Noodle Burger Boy, but we still need to fix the vacuum for our project." said Wasabi.

"You're right Wasabi, and I think this adventure just gave me a few new ideas. I think it's time for a new angle! Come on!" said Hiro, as he, Wasabi, and Honey started working on fixing their project.

Baymax, Fred, and Go Go even pitched in as well.

 _I guess all heroes can work together. No matter the number._

* * *

 **And that will conclude this episode! I hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to let me know your thoughts on it in a review! More dimensional adventures will be coming in the future! Until then, keep those requests coming (Of course, I have a few ideas of my own). And that's about all I have to say. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you around! Later!**


	5. Bubble Bound Part 1

**Are you ready guys?!**

 _ **Aye-aye! 65!**_

 **I can't hear you!**

 _ **Aye-aye! 65!**_

 **Ohhhh!...**

 **If it isn't clear which dimension the Louds are crossing over with today, then you've probably been living under a rock...**

 **Anyway, welcome to another _SLTS: Dimensional Adventures!_ This one should be interesting. As always guys, if you have any ideas for this series feel free to leave them in a review. And now, without further ado, let's _dive in!_**

 **I did that unintentionally I swear...**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Both properties belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Bubble Bound Part 1**

It was early Saturday morning at Tall Timbers Park, and Lynn Sr. had taken Lincoln and Lana out for some good ol' family time while fishing. They had rowed out to sea on a small boat, looking for the perfect place to fish.

"Okay, I think this is far out enough. Lana, why don't you get the bait ready while I choose the right hook?" said Lynn Sr.

"Sure Dad!" said Lana.

As soon as she said this however, a distinct burp was heard behind her. She turned around to see that Hops had eaten all the worms they were going to use as bait.

"Hops! C'mon buddy! We were gonna use that!" said Lana, a bit upset.

"That was a whole bucket of worms! How'd he eat all of that so fast?!" said Lynn Sr.

"He must have been hungry." said Lincoln.

"Great. Now what are we gonna fish with?" said Lynn Sr.

"Hang on Dad." said Lana, as she dug around in her front overall pocket. "*pulls out a piece of fish* I still have a piece of fish from that sushi place we went to a few nights ago." said Lana.

"I guess that'll have to do." said Lynn Sr., as he took the piece of fish, and stuck it on the end of his hook. "Alright Lincoln, I want you to watch close. There's a technique to fishing." said Lynn Sr.

"I'm sure there is Dad." said Lincoln.

"Watch and learn." said Lynn Sr., as he threw out the fishing line, and it landed in the water. "Now we wait." said Lynn Sr.

"How long do we wait for?" asked Lincoln.

"Depends bro. Can't rush fishing. Rewards come to those with patience." said Lana.

"Okay, well let me know when something happens. I'm going to read this comic." said Lincoln, pulling out an Ace Savvy comic.

Lana shrugged her shoulders and started watching the fishing line with her father. It looked like it was going to be awhile.

Meanwhile, under the sea, in Jellyfish Fields...

*Spongebob and Patrick are laughing, chasing after jellyfish*

"I got it! I got it!" exclaimed Spongebob.

Suddenly, Patrick jumped onto Spongebob and sprang off of him to leap into the air.

"I've got you now!" said Patrick, as he swung his net to catch the jellyfish, but he ended up missing. "Darn." said Patrick, as he quickly fell back down to the bottom.

To add insult to injury, the jellyfish he tried to capture stung him on his back before floating off.

"Ooh. That looked like it hurt Patrick." said Spongebob.

"It did. That jellyfish is going down!" said Patrick, readying his net.

"Relax Patrick! You have to be smart about this. Look, over there." said Spongebob, pointing behind Patrick.

Off in the distance, two jellyfish could be seen sitting idle by a bush. Spongebob and Patrick saw this as their chance. They started sneaking their way over to the bush, being painfully un-stealth like with every step. Eventually, they both hid themselves behind a rock that was just a few inches away from the jellyfish.

"Okay Patrick, I'll go right, and you'll go left." said Spongebob.

"Gotcha. Wait. Which way is left again?" asked Patrick.

"Just go that way." said Spongebob, pointing to the left.

"Okay." said Patrick.

Spongebob and Patrick then approached the jellyfish from both directions. Then, both of them suddenly leaped forward to catch the jellyfish. The jellyfish instinctively moved out the way, and Spongebob and Patrick ended up crashing into each other.

"Owww...Okay, so that didn't work." said Spongebob, a bit dazed.

"Uh, where's the leak ma'am?" said Patrick, dazed as well.

While they were both trying to regain their bearings, a fishing line suddenly came down from the surface and landed right next to Spongebob. Spongebob stumbled backward, still in a daze, and ended up sitting on the hook. The sharp pain immediately snapped him out of it.

"Yowch! *looks back, sees the hook and gasps* Patrick! Patrick!" yelled Spongebob frantic.

"Huh? *snaps out of his daze* Did we catch them?" asked Patrick, still lost to what was going on.

"No Patrick! Look! *turns around and shows him the hook* I've been hooked!" said Spongebob.

"Oh no, not again! How come you didn't invite me Spongebob?" asked Patrick.

Spongebob just stared at him with a 'I don't believe this' expression.

Meanwhile, above the surface, Lynn Sr. felt his fishing line pull a few times, and realized it had caught something.

"I think we got something guys!" said Lynn Sr.

"We do?" asked Lincoln, putting down his comic.

"Alright! Time to reel it in!" said Lana excited.

Lynn Sr. started reeling the line in, unaware of what he had hooked.

Meanwhile, Spongebob felt himself getting pulled up to the surface.

"Patrick. Patrick! Help!" exclaimed Spongebob.

Patrick stumbled forward and grabbed onto his best friend. He started walking backward, trying to pull Spongebob off of the hook.

"*grunts* Looks like it's putting up a fight! Don't worry, your old man has a few tricks up his sleeve!" said Lynn Sr., as he tried reeling in the line faster.

However, something peculiar happened. Lynn Sr. noticed that the fishing line was getting pulled further beneath the surface. It was almost like whatever he had hooked was pulling him now.

"Hey, what's going on here! *grunts* It's like I can't control this thing anymore! Whoa!" said Lynn Sr., as he was suddenly pulled into the water, only his feet keeping him anchored to the boat.

"Dad!" exclaimed Lincoln and Lana in unison.

They both grabbed his feet and tried to pull him back into the boat.

Meanwhile, Spongebob was now running frantically around Jellyfish Fields, trying desperately to get rid of the hook.

"*panting* Spongebob! Wait up!" said Patrick.

"I'm not going to the gift shops! Noooo!" exclaimed Spongebob.

As he continued running, he was inadvertently pulling Lynn Sr. further and further under the sea. Lincoln and Lana struggled to pull their dad back up, but weren't really getting anywhere because of Lynn's elastic limbs. Meanwhile, Lynn was so focused on holding onto his fishing rod that once he got pulled underwater, he was too scared to think of stretching backwards into the boat. He was now trying to focus on breathing and also wanted to figure out what kind of fish he had hooked.

Eventually, Lincoln and Lana lost grip of Lynn Sr.'s legs and he fell below the surface.

"Dad!" exclaimed Lana.

"No!" exclaimed Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. quickly floated down towards the bottom of the sea. Unsure of what lied ahead of him. When he landed, he was surprised to find that he was in a grassy field. Grass was the last thing he was expecting at the bottom of the ocean.

"Hey Spongebob! Spongebob stop! The hook's not moving anymore!" said Patrick.

"Huh?" said Spongebob, as he stopped running and realized that the hook had been pulled beneath the surface.

"I wonder what happened?" asked Spongebob, as Patrick removed the hook from Spongebob's pants.

Just then, in the distance, he and Patrick spotted a weird looking fish seemingly passed out on the ground. They raced over to him and were shocked at what they saw. This "fish" had brown hair, had on a green sweater, brown trousers, and brown shoes. His skin was very peach in color.

"This is a weird looking fish." said Patrick.

"I don't think this is a fish Patrick." said Spongebob.

Just then, Lynn Sr. looked up from the ground and stared at the two sea creatures before him. He was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Hello, strange creature! I am Spongebob." said Spongebob.

"And I'm uh...*checks his wallet for ID* Patrick." said Patrick.

Lynn Sr. couldn't respond due to him not being able to breathe, in fact he was starting to lose consciousness.

"Patrick, I think something's wrong." said Spongebob.

"Was it something I said?" asked Patrick.

Just then, Lincoln and Lana floated down to the bottom and saw their dad in desperate need of air. They immediately rushed over to try and help him, but there wasn't much they could do. Spongebob noticed that they seemed to be holding their breath. Their cheeks were bright red. He remembered that same facial expression from when Sandy took off her suit in the Krusty Krab once.

"Patrick! I think I know what the problem is!" said Spongebob.

"What? Are they stupid?" asked Patrick.

"No! They need air! They're land creatures! Just like Sandy!" said Spongebob.

"Ohhh...I don't get it." said Patrick.

"Just come on! We've gotta get them to Sandy's place!" said Spongebob. "*clears throat* Hello land creatures. We know you need air to breathe. If you follow us, we'll be able to get you some!" said Spongebob.

Lincoln and Lana understood what he said, and followed him and Patrick to Sandy's treedome. They weren't sure how a sponge could be talking to them, but right now, their biggest concern was getting their father, and themselves, some air.

* * *

Later on, at Sandy's treedome...

*Lynn Sr. coughs up a lot of water*

"Are you okay Dad?" asked Lana, patting his back.

"Ugh...I've never felt so bloated..." said Lynn Sr., still feeling nauseous.

"Don't you worry sir. You're in good hands!" said Sandy, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you...Ahh!" said Lynn Sr., as he suddenly screamed upon seeing Sandy.

First, a talking sponge and sea star and now a talking squirrel? Boy, where was Luan when you needed her for a joke? She was the only one who could make this funny.

"Lana, Lincoln, where are we?" asked Lynn Sr., a bit frightened.

"Relax Dad. We're not in any danger. These guys helped save you." said Lincoln.

"They did?" asked Lynn Sr. surprised.

Spongebob and Patrick just shook their head 'yes'.

"I never thought I'd see some more land critters like yourself down here. What brings you to Bikini Bottom?" asked Sandy.

"Uh, we're here on accident." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, our dad got dragged down to the bottom of the sea, so we jumped in after him." said Lana.

"*gasps* Were you the hook?" asked Spongebob.

"The hook? I'm not sure what you mean. I mean, I was fishing earlier-"

Lynn Sr. was suddenly interrupted by Spongebob and Patrick's screams. They were now holding each other tightly in fear.

"Would you two ninnies calm down? These folks ain't gonna hurt ya. This was a simple misunderstanding." said Sandy.

"Yeah, I had no idea I had hooked you guys. If I had actually brought you to the surface, I would've thrown you back in the sea." said Lynn Sr.

"Really?" asked Spongebob.

"Uh, yes, really." said Lynn Sr.

"Really really?" asked Spongebob.

"Yes, really." said Lynn Sr.

"Really, really, really?"

"Yes really! Look, we appreciate you guys being friendly with us, but we've gotta get back up to the surface." said Lincoln.

"Hmm...I don't know fella, that's gonna be a tough one. I'll see what I can do, but it's gonna take me awhile." said Sandy.

"Are you like a scientist or somethin'?" asked Lana.

"Yup! I'm a natural-born scientist!" said Sandy.

"Whoa, cool! You're just like our sister!" said Lana, whose stomach growled after she finished her sentence.

"That sounds like the sound of a hungry tummy!" said Spongebob.

"*belches* Sorry, I didn't have breakfast this morning." said Patrick.

"No, not you Patrick. *jumps over to Lana and listens to her stomach growl* Ah-ha! It's you! You're hungry aren't you?" asked Spongebob.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could eat something." said Lana.

"Well, fret no longer Lana, for I'm going to take you to the finest eating establishment in all of Bikini Bottom!" said Spongebob.

"Hang on Spongebob. If they're going out there, they're gonna need to be able to breathe." said Sandy, as she approached a large storage cabinet.

She opened it and pulled out three diving suits that resembled the one she wore.

"These are diving suits. These'll help you breathe while you're out there in Bikini Bottom." said Sandy, handing the suits to the Louds.

"*looking at her suit* I think mine's a little too big..." said Lana, wearing her suit.

"You can adjust the size! Look!" said Sandy, as she pushed a button on Lana's left sleeve, and the suit contracted to fit her size.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" said Lana amazed.

"Can we leave now? I'm hungry!" said Patrick.

"Okay Patrick. Come on everybody! To the Krusty Krab!" said Spongebob, as he, Patrick, and the Louds left Sandy's treedome.

"Y'all don't go too far now! I'll come by with my invention once it's done!" said Sandy, as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab...

*Squidward is reading a magazine when he hears footsteps approaching him*

"*sighs* Welcome to the Krusty Krab. *looks up* May I take your...order." said Squidward, surprised to see the Louds with Spongebob and Patrick.

"Uh...Spongebob? Who are your new friends?" asked Squidward.

"Oh, well they're land creatures!" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, they fell to the bottom of the sea!" said Patrick.

"I see. Okay, I have another question. What are you doing here? This is supposed to be your day off." said Squidward annoyed.

"Oh, I know Squidward, but they're hungry! I just wanted to bring them to a place where they could get something to eat!" said Spongebob.

"Hmm...I'm not sure I'll be able to afford anything here kids. It's a little expensive. Plus, I'm sure you all have a different currency than us. Our money's probably not good here." said Lynn Sr.

"*opens office door suddenly* Nonsense! All money's good here!" said Mr. Krabs, joining the group.

"Hi. I'm Eugene Krabs. Owner of the Krusty Krab. *shakes hands with Lynn Sr.* To what do I owe this visit?" said Mr. Krabs.

"We pretty much got lost at the bottom of the sea." said Lincoln.

"And we're here because I'm kinda hungry." said Lana.

"Well, I'm sure we can take care of that. Spongebob, do you mind whipping up a Krabby Patty for the young lass?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Of course sir! One Krabby Patty coming right up!" said Spongebob.

 _"Stop! Nobody move!"_

Everyone's attention was suddenly focused at the front door. Standing there was the villain Man Ray.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Muh..." stuttered Patrick.

"Man Ray?" said Spongebob confused.

"That's right Spongebob. It is I, Man Ray! And I order you to hand over the Krabby Patty secret formula." said Man Ray.

"As if I'd ever hand over me secret formuler to you!" said Mr. Krabs, taking a stand.

"It would be in your best interest to comply Eugene." said Man Ray.

"Why? What happens if I don't comply?" asked Mr. Krabs.

Man Ray simply snapped his fingers and the Krusty Krab was suddenly bound by a bubble. The Dirty Bubble.

"*laughs maniacally* The Krusty Krab is ours now! You might as well hand over that formula!" said Dirty Bubble.

"This is all sounding too familiar..." said Mr. Krabs.

"It's funny you mention that Krabs." said a voice behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see that the voice belonged to none other than Plankton.

"Plankton!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Krabs." said Plankton nonchalantly.

"I should've known you were behind this!" said Mr. Krabs.

"You bet I'm behind this! As you can see, I've enlisted some allies to assist me in this scheme. I've got one ultimatum for you Krabs. Give up the formula or lose your restaurant." said Plankton.

"*scoffs* You're bluffing!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Wanna bet?" said Plankton, as he suddenly whistled using his "fingers".

The Dirty Bubble suddenly lifted the entire Krusty Krab up from off the ground, with everyone still inside. He then started floating away from where it once stood.

"Whoa! Where's this bubble taking us?" asked Lana.

"I don't know. It's hard to see with how dirty he is." said Lincoln.

Plankton noted the shocked expression on Mr. Krabs' face and restated his ultimatum.

"So now that you see that I'm serious Krabs, maybe you'll take my ultimatum more seriously. *clears throat* The formula or...your restaurant could end up at the bottom of the Abyss. Your choice Krabs." said Plankton sinisterly.

"Yeah...I think my shift's over." said Squidward, trying to leave through the kitchen.

However, he nearly dodged being fried from a laser, courtesy of Man Ray.

"No one leaves! Not until Plankton gets what he wants." said Man Ray.

"*points back at Man Ray* I love this guy." said Plankton.

Mr. Krabs was now faced with a pretty difficult situation. The fate of his restaurant hung in the balance the longer he stalled with the formula. Meanwhile, the Louds were also contemplating the situation they had found themselves in. They didn't know how they got in it, but they were certainly going to find a way out.

"What are we gonna do guys?" asked Lana.

Lincoln looked over at how terrified the customers and even Mr. Krabs looked. He knew what they had to do.

"We've gotta help them. You know, _Thunder style._ " said Lincoln.

"You sure son?" asked Lynn Sr.

Just then, Man Ray destroyed a table with another one of his lasers, almost frying a mother and her child.

"I'm sure." said Lincoln, as he walked over to confront Plankton. "Hey you! Short stuff! Why don't you leave these people alone?" said Lincoln.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Plankton, confused on what he was seeing.

"You ever heard of _Thunder?_ " said Lincoln dramatically.

* * *

 **Here ends Part 1 of this episode! Part 2 will be coming out a bit later. I hope you all enjoyed it so far though! Sorry if it was a little bland, at least in terms of action. There'll definitely be more action in the next part. For now, I leave you guys with this. Thank you all for reading, and I'll catch you in another episode of SLTS Season 2! Bye!**


	6. Bubble Bound Part 2

**What's up guys? It's time to continue with another _Dimensional Adventure!_ We last left the Louds underwater being held captive by Plankton in the Krusty Krab. Plankton's lost a lot in the past and now he's about to face some new opponents.**

 **How's this going to end? Find out right now! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Loud House. I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. Both properties belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Bubble Bound Part 2**

"What are we gonna do guys?" asked Lana.

Lincoln looked over at how terrified the customers and even Mr. Krabs looked. He knew what they had to do.

"We've gotta help them. You know, _Thunder_ style." said Lincoln.

"You sure son?" asked Lynn Sr.

Just then, Man Ray destroyed a table with another one of his lasers, almost frying a mother and her child.

"I'm sure." said Lincoln, as he walked over to confront Plankton. "Hey you! Short stuff! Why don't you leave these people alone?" said Lincoln.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Plankton, confused on what he was seeing.

"You ever heard of Thunder?" said Lincoln dramatically.

"Thunder?" said Plankton confused.

Lincoln then tried to discharge his electricity as a demonstration, but ran into a bit of a problem.

"*discharge isn't producing any sparks* Uh...this isn't supposed to happen..." said Lincoln.

"Neither is this." said Plankton, as he pushed a button and a robot claw suddenly grabbed Lincoln and pinned him to the back wall of the restaurant.

"Lincoln!" exclaimed Lana.

Spongebob saw the ruthlessness Plankton displayed, as he showed no mercy to his guests. He decided he had to help them.

"I'm ready." said Spongebob.

"What?" said Squidward.

"I'M READY!" exclaimed Spongebob, as he suddenly somersaulted over to Plankton.

"This scheme of yours is over Plankton! You're not the only one who can bubble!" said Spongebob, as he pulled out his bubble wand and trapped Plankton in a bubble.

"*looks around while trapped* That's it? You're really stupid aren't you kid?" said Plankton, as he snapped his "fingers" once more.

Suddenly, Man Ray started firing lasers at Spongebob, which he barely dodged.

"Hey Spongebob! Catch!" yelled Patrick, as he threw Spongebob's spatula to him.

"My spatula!" said Spongebob elated.

His joy was short lived as he started getting attacked again. He started using his spatula to deflect the laser blasts.

"*struggling to free himself from the robot claw* Hey! Get me out of this thing!" said Lincoln.

"Hang on Linc! (to Lynn Sr.) Give me a boost Dad?" asked Lana.

Lynn Sr. lifted his daughter up so that she could disable the robot claw. Once disabled, it fell to the ground and so did Lincoln.

"Guess your electric powers don't work down here huh?" said Lana.

"I guess not." said Lincoln, a bit glum.

"It's okay son. We can still do this!" said Lynn Sr.

"You've got a plan Dad?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really." said Lynn Sr.

"I do! Lincoln, you mind being the distraction?" asked Lana.

"Sure. What have you got in mind?" asked Lincoln.

The scene switches back to Spongebob fighting Man Ray. However, he's getting very tired from volleying his laser blasts.

"Give up Spongebob. You're no match for me!" said Man Ray.

"Then why don't you take me on?" said Lincoln, suddenly jumping in front of Spongebob.

"*laughs* You're not a threat. Get out the way before you get fried." said Man Ray.

"That's funny. I should be saying that to you." said Lincoln, with a smirk.

Before Man Ray could respond, he was suddenly frozen solid.

"*blows both of her hands* I'm too cold." said Lana.

"Whoa! That fish has ice powers!" said Patrick astonished.

This caught the attention of Plankton who had been standing by idly. Suddenly, he was grabbed by Lynn Sr., who was keeping a firm hold on him.

"*grunts* Too tight!" said Plankton.

"I think that's tight enough Plankton! Boy, you really thought you got away with this did you? *laughs* Now, I believe I made myself clear on the matter of me formuler. Didn't I?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! Just let me go!" pleaded Plankton.

"Just let you go? (to Lynn Sr.) What do you think sir?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"I think he's learned his lesson." said Lynn Sr.

Just then, the scene switches and the Krusty Krab doors open. Plankton is then thrown out the restaurant and lands on the Dirty Bubble.

"*groans and then sees a shadow cast over him* Huh?" said Plankton, as he looked up to see a frozen Man Ray about to land on him.

"Well, there goes this plan." said Plankton, as Man Ray landed on him.

The added weight of him being encased in ice caused him to stretch the Dirty Bubble out.

"Ahh! No! I'm gonna-"

*pop*

The Dirty Bubble was popped and Plankton and Man Ray fell down to the sea bottom below. The Krusty Krab then landed on the ground as well.

"*laughs* Better luck next time Plankton! (to the Louds) Oh, how can I ever thank you uh- Who are you actually?" said Mr. Krabs.

"We're _Super Thunder!_ " said Lincoln triumphantly.

"Well, a part of it anyways." said Lana, as her stomach grumbled again.

"Ooh! That reminds me! I still have to get you something to eat! To the kitchen!" said Spongebob, as he raced toward the kitchen.

"Wait for me Spongebob!" said Patrick, chasing after him.

"Say, uh while I've got you all here, do you mind helping me move me restaurant back?" asked Mr. Krabs.

* * *

Later that day, at Sandy's treedome...

"*tightens the last bolt on her invention* There! All done!" said Sandy.

"Yippee! Yahoo!" exclaimed Spongebob and Patrick in unison.

Lana had used her ice powers for them to slip and slide their way back to the treedome.

"Whoa! You land critters are full of surprises!" said Sandy.

"You can say that again." said Lana.

"Is this how we're getting home?" asked Lincoln, referring to a balloon attached to a carrying platform.

"Yup! Climb aboard!" said Sandy, getting behind the air pump.

"It's been fun Super Thunder!" said Spongebob.

"If you guys come back, we could play superhero!" said Patrick.

"Who knows? Maybe we will." said Lincoln.

"Right now, we've gotta get home cause I've gotta make dinner!" said Lynn Sr.

"Hit it Sandy!" said Lana.

Sandy started pumping helium into the balloon, which started raising the platform up to the surface. As the Louds continued to rise, Bikini Bottom became more distant.

*the Louds resurface in the pond at Tall Timbers Park*

"Phew! We made it!" said Lana.

"That was probably one of our strangest adventures yet." said Lincoln.

*Hops sees Lana and hops over to her*

"Hops! Hey buddy! Thanks for watching the boat for us." said Lana.

"*takes off his helmet* Alright guys, let's get this boat on top of the van and head home." said Lynn Sr., stepping on dry land.

"Do you think the others are gonna believe what we saw?" asked Lana.

"With all the stuff we've seen, I don't think this'll be that hard to believe." said Lincoln, as he and Lana helped their father pack up the fishing supplies.

* * *

 **I know some people want a Spongebob and Loud House crossover. This is probably not how it would go, but the concept is still interesting. I hope you guys enjoyed the second part and I'm sorry if it was a little short.**

 **Feel free to leave your suggestions for future adventures! Next time, it's back to Season 2! Peace!**


	7. Your Princess is in Another Dimension P1

**Hey guys. _It's-a-me 65!_**

 **That's right! Today, Super Thunder is crossing over with some super powered plumbers!**

 **So, without further ado, _let's-a-go!_ Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to allanarcher777 and Omni Spectator for suggesting the premise for this episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Super Mario series. All rights belong to Nickelodeon and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

 **Super Thunder, Your Princess is in Another** **Dimension Part 1**

Embers burn softly in the background as the scene focuses on a beastly looking castle standing out from the wasteland its in.

"Okay...I kidnap Peach and booby trap the paintings in her castle?" said Bowser.

"You've done that already sir..." said Kamek.

"Okay...I kidnap Peach and take off into space." said Bowser.

"Did it." said Kamek.

"Okay...I kidnap Peach, take her to space, and force her to marry me." said Bowser.

"You've done that recently, and I believe you've tried to get her to marry you at least twice to my knowledge." said Kamek.

"*growls* This is hard! Have I really gone through all these schemes?" said Bowser.

"It looks so my lord." said Kamek.

"No! There has to be one I haven't tried! I've just got to focus!" said Bowser, trying to think.

 _"Give me back my paintbrush Roy!"_

 _"You want it? Come get it you runt!"_

"What is that noise?!" asked Bowser annoyed.

"I believe it is your kids fighting again." said Kamek.

"Go and tell them to keep it down or else..." said Bowser.

"Yes my lord." said Kamek, as he suddenly made his broomstick appear using his magic wand.

Kamek flew out of Bowser's throne room to try and stop his kids' fighting.

[off screen] "*clears throat* Children? Your father would like you to-"

 _"Shut up Harry Potter!" said Roy._

*The sound effect for an enemy getting squished is heard*

Roy suddenly ran into the throne room, still carrying Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush.

"Dad! Can you tell Roy to give me back my paintbrush?!" said Bowser Jr.

"Dad? Can you tell Jr. he's being a pain?" said Roy.

"Oh Jr.! Check out the new look!" said Iggy, sporting one of Bowser Jr.'s signature bandanas.

"My bandana! Take it off!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

"Nah, I don't think I will. This look suits me." said Iggy, looking at himself in a mirror.

"Dad! They're messing with my stuff..." said Bowser Jr., with a whine.

*Bowser growls softly in anger*

Suddenly, Lemmy and Larry drive into the throne room in Bowser Jr.'s clown car.

"Woohoo! Lemmy this rocks!" said Larry.

"Hey! That's my clown car! You guys have your own!" said Bowser Jr.

"We know, but yours is way cooler!" said Lemmy.

"All of our clown cars do the same thing! You guys are always copying me! Like in Sma-"

"ENOUGH!" exclaimed Bowser angrily.

All the kids present stopped in their tracks immediately.

"Roy, give Jr. back his brush. Iggy, give him back his bandana. Lemmy and Larry, out of his clown car!" said Bowser.

Roy, Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry all obliged and gave Bowser Jr. his stuff back.

"Now, all of you leave and don't disturb me again! I'm very busy!" said Bowser.

"Yes King Dad..." said Roy, Iggy, Lemmy and Larry as they left the throne room.

As soon as they left, Bowser sighed and walked over to his chair.

"Um, Dad?" said Bowser Jr.

"*sits down and sighs* Yes Junior?" said Bowser.

"They keep messing with me! And-and they never play right! They're so mean and they don't-"

"Son, please, I don't have time for this right now." said Bowser.

"Come on Dad! Isn't there something you can do? All I want is someone to hang out with! Roy has Morton, Lemmy, Larry, and Iggy hang out together, Ludwig has Wendy...sometimes. I'm all alone..." said Bowser Jr. glum.

"Hmm...you know what son? It sounds like you need a playmate. And who better to be your playmate than a princess!" said Bowser.

"*gasps* You're giving me Princess Peach?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves Jr. That's my woman, soon to be your mother. Don't worry though, I'll find you another princess." said Bowser.

"But Dad, there aren't any other princesses my age in the Mushroom Kingdom!" said Bowser Jr.

"Hmm...you're right. Kamek!" said Bowser.

Kamek suddenly flew into the throne room on his broomstick.

"Sorry my lord, I had to get a 1-up and-"

"Yeah I don't care. Listen, I want to get Jr. a princess playmate. Think you can find me one his age?" asked Bowser.

"I don't recall any young princesses in the Mushroom Kingdom. Perhaps if I search in other dimensions?" said Kamek.

"Do what you have to do. (to Bowser Jr.) Don't worry Jr., I'm gonna get you a princess." said Bowser.

"Thanks Dad! You're the best!" said Bowser Jr., as he left the throne room in his clown car, carrying his other stuff with him.

"My lord, I think I've found something!" said Kamek.

"What is it?" said Bowser.

"There! *opens up a rift* This dimension is home to a young princess. She even dresses in pink!" said Kamek.

"Perfect. Let's pay this little princess a visit shall we?" said Bowser deviously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud House...

"Would you like more tea Mr. Sprinkles?" asked Lola.

Mr. Sprinkles the teddy bear just sat there in his seat.

"Of course you would! Oh butler!" said Lola, with a clap of her hands.

Lincoln suddenly entered the room dressed in a butler's outfit.

"*pretends to pour tea in all the cups* Will that be all madame?" asked Lincoln, in a regal accent.

"Yes, thank you Sir Lincoln. Carry on." said Lola, as she sent Lincoln away with a wave of her hand.

As soon as Lincoln left the room, Lana suddenly rushed in with mud all over her.

*Lana is rummaging through her side of the room looking for something*

"*clears throat* (to her stuffed animals) Excuse me everyone. *gets up and walks over to Lana* Lana! What the heck do you think you're doing?! You're getting mud everywhere! I thought I told you to stay outside during my tea parties!" said Lola.

"Sorry sis, but I need to find my ball! Me and Hops are playing mud rugby! It's pretty fun." said Lana.

"Look, Lana, you can look for your ball later. *pushes Lana out the room* Just get out!" said Lola, as she slammed the door shut.

"And you're cleaning this mess up later!" exclaimed Lola, from behind the door.

"Jeez, I swear she can be such a princess sometimes..." said Lana, as she descended the stairs.

Lola took off her trademark pink gloves and threw them in the trash, due to clumps of mud now decorating them.

"A princess should never have to touch mud. Now, where did I put those other gloves?" said Lola, as she started searching through her closet for the gloves.

As she was doing this, a rift opened up behind her and Kamek and Bowser suddenly appeared.

"*picks up white gloves* Ah! There they are! They're not pink, but I guess they'll do!" said Lola, as she put on the new gloves.

"Wow...she looks just like Princess Peach..." said Bowser, barely above a whisper.

Lola suddenly froze up upon hearing his voice. She turned around to see the big dragon turtle and his wizard henchman in her midst.

*Lola shrieks which alerts the whole house*

"What's going on?" asked Leni.

"That sounds like Lola dudes." said Luna.

"She might be in trouble. I just felt a rift open up in our house." said Lucy.

"These rifts are popping up a little too often if you ask me." said Lynn.

"*races upstairs* Let me lead the way Louds! There's no telling what could be behind this door." said Lynn Sr., as he opened Lola and Lana's bedroom door to reveal Lola in the clutches of Bowser.

Lynn Sr. fainted but was luckily caught by his wife Rita.

"Let me go you big beast!" said Lola, as she slapped Bowser with a palm full of fire.

"Hmm. Feisty. I like it! You'll be perfect for my son." said Bowser.

"Your son?! Who's your son?!" asked Lola, struggling to free herself.

"Come my lord, this rift won't stay open much longer." said Kamek.

"Right. Let's go my little princess." said Bowser.

"Hey! Hands off her you brute!" said Lynn, as she leaped into the air and grabbed onto Bowser's tail.

"Get him Walt!" said Lori, as Walt flew into action.

Walt started pecking furiously at Bowser's head, zipping all around him.

"*growls* Pesky bird..." said Bowser, as he suddenly breathed out a stream of fire which Walt narrowily avoided.

Bowser then shook his tail to remove Lynn from it. Once he was free, he quickly hopped into the rift with Lola. Kamek followed behind.

Walt wasn't about to let Lola go alone, and flew into the rift after Lola. As soon as he did, the rift collapsed.

"Did my daughter really just get kidnapped by a turtle?" said Rita.

"He's actually a turtle dragon." said Lincoln.

"Wait. You knew who that guy was dude?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. His name is Bowser. He's the main villain of the _Super Mario_ games." said Lincoln.

"Wait. Video games are real? I thought they were all fake!" said Lynn.

"Apparently not, if he was able to access our dimension." said Lucy.

"But what does he want with Lola?" asked Rita.

"He's known for kidnapping princesses. Maybe he thought Lola really was one." said Lincoln.

"What's going on guys?" asked Lana, joining the group.

"Lola's been kidnapped...No joke there. She really was." said Luan.

"Wait what? By who?" asked Lana.

"Some dude named Bowser. Walt flew in the rift he created to save her, but he's not gonna be able to do much by himself." said Luna.

"We need to find another access point into their dimension." said Lucy.

"I know just the place! Lana, do you still have that map of the sewers?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Lana.

"'Cause we're gonna need to go underground to find this rift. The world Bowser's from is pretty big on pipes." said Lincoln.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's Castle...

*Bowser Jr. is throwing hammers at a wall, essentially playing darts*

Just then, Bowser enters his room with a squirming Lola still struggling to break free.

"Son, I'd like you to meet your new playmate, uh...what was your name again?" said Bowser.

"You're sick! How dare you kidnap me! I'm not some plaything! I'm _Lola Loud!"_ said Lola, in a fit of rage.

"Ah, there we go. Princess Lola." said Bowser, as he set Lola down in the midst of Bowser Jr.

Before she had a chance to escape, Kamek used his magic to place shackles on her hands and feet.

"*grunts* I will get out of here! No one keeps Lola Loud down!" said Lola.

"I like her Dad. Where did you find her?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Don't worry about it son. Just enjoy your playmate! Come Kamek, we still have some business to discuss." said Bowser, as he and Kamek left the room.

Lola was now stuck with Bowser Jr. She wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"So, what do you want to do Lola? We can go kart race, play koopa bowling, or hammer darts - Can you breathe fire? We can have a fire breathing contest!" said Bowser Jr.

 _"Oh trust me kid, you do not want me to release my fire. It won't be much of a contest if that happens."_ thought Lola.

As Bowser Jr. continued to suggest ideas to Lola, unbeknownst to them both, Walt was secretly watching them perched upon the top of a column. He was waiting for the right time to swoop in and help Lola escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom...

"Mario! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Luigi.

"Mario?" said Luigi, confused after receiving no answer.

He checked his brother's room to see him still fast asleep.

"Mama mia..." muttered Luigi.

Luigi was about to leave when something caught his eye. He saw a sound horn sitting among other common Mario Kart items. A devious smile grew across Luigi's face as he suddenly thought of a plan.

"*wakes up via hearing a sound horn blast* Whoa!" said Mario, as he fell out of bed, slightly disoriented.

"*chuckles slightly* Good morning Mario." said Luigi.

"*grumbles* Good morning Luigi..." said Mario.

"Come on bro! It's time for breakfast!" said Luigi, as he left the room.

Luigi entered the kitchen and started serving the food. As he did this, a warp pipe appeared in the background. Luigi turned his head and looked out the window in curiosity.

Suddenly, a rift opened within the warp pipe and Super Thunder and the other Thunder Pets suddenly appeared.

Luigi was shocked by this sight and stumbled backwards in fear.

"M-M-M-Mario!" yelled Luigi, as he rushed to tell his brother.

Meanwhile, outside the Mario Bros.' house, Super Thunder were trying to regain their bearings.

"Wow. This place is bright." said Wind Vane.

"Indeed. Exactly where are we Lightning?" asked Super Sense.

"We're in the Mushroom Kingdom! Home of the- *gasps*"

Lightning didn't finish his sentence as it was kind of finished for him. Stepping out of the house before him were two very familiar faces.

"Hello. _It's-a-me Mario!_ And this is _Luigi._ How can we-a help you?" asked Mario.

* * *

 **Well, the tables have turned in this adventure! Lola's been kidnapped and now it's up to Super Thunder to save her! But luckily for them, they'll have some help from some princess rescuing pros!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first part! Part 2 will have all the action you're expecting so get ready! Also, I'm not sure if this will be a two parter or a three parter as yet. We'll see.**

 **Anyways, that's all from me for now! Until next time, I've been 65rogeryork! Peace!**


	8. Your Princess is in Another Dimension P2

**_Yahoo!_**

 **It's time for Part 2 of** **this Super Thunder and Mario Bros. adventure! Just a heads up, this one's gonna be a three parter. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **With that being said, let's just get into it!** **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to allanarcher777 and Omni Spectator** **for suggesting the premise for this episode.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not** **own the Loud House. I do not own the Super Mario series.** **All rights belong to Nickelodeon and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

 **Super Thunder, Your Princess is in Another Dimension Part 2**

"I see. So your princess has been kidnapped?" said Mario.

"She's not really a princess. She just acts like one." said Freeze.

"She does wear a lot of princess dresses though. That's probably the reason why Bowser took her." said Lightning.

"I don't know. Bowser's always been after Peach. Those two have a long complicated history." said Mario.

"Believe me, I know." said Lightning.

"Okay, so how do we find this Bowser guy?" asked Powerhouse.

"He lives in the Koopa Wastelands, which is about 7 worlds away from here." said Mario.

"7 worlds?" asked Super Sense confused.

"The Mushroom Kingdom is divided into 8 worlds. The ice world has a warp zone that can take us straight to World 8. Bowser's world." said Luigi.

"But that's a long trip away from here. I don't know if we can take all of you t-"

 _"YOSHI!"_

The Mario Bros. and Super Thunder both turned their heads to see a green dinosaur swiftly approaching them.

"Hey Yoshi! What's up buddy?" asked Mario.

Yoshi frantically pointed in the direction of Peach's castle. Suddenly, an explosion occurred and the smoke from it could be seen in the distance.

"Mama mia!" said Luigi.

"Luigi, we have to go! That Bowser's up to no good again." said Mario.

"We can help you guys! It would be so cool to help save the princess! In person!" said Lightning excitedly.

"Um, Lightning? Did you literally forget that we have the exact same problem?" said Wind Vane.

"Yeah, we've gotta save Flame too!" said Freeze.

"Hmm. Two princesses to save. Not a lot of time...Okay! Here's the plan. Luigi. Can you take some of them with you to Bowser's castle?" said Mario.

"Sure Mario! I can do this!" said Luigi.

"I'm counting on you bro!" said Mario.

"Alright, so who's going with Luigi?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"I'm going for sure." said Freeze.

"I'll go as well." said Super Sense.

Charles barked in response and Rift squeaked.

"Sounds like they wanna go too." said Freeze, petting Charles' head.

"I'll be there for you in case you need me to LIGHT UP YOUR WAY! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

Super Thunder groaned as usual.

"Honey, can you take Remedy with you? I think she'll be safer with you guys." said Ms. Shift, giving Remedy to Mr. Elastic.

"You've got it honey. I'll make sure she stays safe." said Mr. Elastic, as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Well, I guess that means the rest of us are with Mario." said Powerhouse.

"Yes! This is going to be so awesome!" said Lightning.

"You really are a video game nerd." said Powerhouse.

Suddenly, Mario took out a Cape Feather from his overalls and transformed into Cape Mario.

"Let's a-go Super Thunder!" said Mario, as he took to the sky with Yoshi running after him.

"You should probably catch up with him Wind Vane." said Ms. Shift.

"You're right." said Wind Vane, as she flew off as well, following Mario.

"Good luck guys!" said Invisi-Girl, as she ran off.

Ms. Shift, Lightning, Powerhouse, The Amp, Madame L, and Fireball ran off as well.

"Okay everyone! Follow me!" said Luigi, as he started leading his group to the warp zone.

Mr. Elastic, Freeze, Light Show, Remedy, Super Sense, Rift, and Charles followed behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lola...

"*digs into his toy chest and pulls out a red shell* Here you go Lola. This is your shell." said Bowser Jr.

Lola was barely able to grab the shell due to her shackled arms.

"Okay, now watch closely." said Bowser Jr., as he focused himself and threw his green shell at bullet bills that were arranged in a bowling pin fashion.

*shell knocks down 7 bullet bills*

"Aww man! I thought for sure I got a strike!" said Bowser Jr.

"Step aside kid. Let me try." said Lola, as she threw her shell at the bullet bills.

The shell knocked down two of the bills, bounced off a wall, and hit the remaining bullet bill.

"Ha! Too easy!" said Lola.

"Oh yeah? I can beat you yet! Where's that blue shell?" said Bowser Jr.

"Aww! Isn't this cute? The runt's got a girlfriend." said Roy, entering the room with Morton.

"I'm not his girlfriend." said Lola sternly.

"Ouch. You're just gonna let her curve you like that Junior?" said Morton.

"Get out! Both of you! I don't need your opinions!" said Bowser Jr.

"You can't tell us what to do. Dad's not here so we can do whatever we want. *gets up in his face* Now what are you gonna do about it?" said Roy.

Bowser Jr. suddenly lost his cool and pounced on Roy, creating a fight cloud that was all too familiar to Lola. Morton tried to break up the fight, but ended up getting pulled in as well.

"*hears a familiar chirp and looks up* (whispered) Walt!" said Lola excitedly.

Walt quickly flew across Lola's shackles, the air trail being left behind sharp enough to slice through the chains.

*Lola's chains drop to the floor and Walt perches himself on her shoulder*

"*removes the shackles from her hands and feet* (whispered) Come on! Let's go!" said Lola, as she and Walt snuck out of the room, while the Koopa kids were still fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile at Princess Peach's castle...

*Toads are running and screaming left and right*

Bowser's airships were firing cannons repeatedly at the castle, causing damage and destruction everywhere.

*Mario is flying over the lead airship and sees Bowser*

"Hey. What's your name again?" asked Mario.

"Wind Vane." said Wind Vane, flying next to him.

"Okay Wind Vane. Can I trust you to reach the Princess and get her to safety?" asked Mario.

"Sure Mario. I can do that." said Wind Vane.

"Thank you very much! I've got business to take care of." said Mario, as he flew towards Bowser's lead airship.

On the ground, Powerhouse, Ms. Shift and Madame L were trying to escort Toads to safety.

"Come on mushroom people! This way! You see the pink sign? *points to Ms. Shift in the shape of an arrow* Follow her!" exclaimed Powerhouse.

As Toads began leaving the castle courtyard, cannonballs struck giant pillars that surrounded it. One of the pillars began to fall towards fleeing Toads.

*Toads scream thinking they're about to be crushed when suddenly the pillar stops falling*

"It's okay. I've got you guys." said Madame L, as she held the pillar in place using her telekinesis.

Inside the castle, Lightning, The Amp, Invisi-Girl, and Fireball were met with some offense.

*A hammer bro, fire bro, ice bro, and sledge bro are facing them*

"What do you say Thunder?" asked Lightning.

"I've got the big guy." said The Amp.

"I can handle the fire one. Let Fireball get ice." said Invisi-Girl.

Fireball meowed in response.

"Alright. Looks like it's me and hammer. Let's go team!" said Lightning, as he and the others with him charged their opponents.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luigi's team...

*warp pipe appears and Luigi, Mr. Elastic, Super Sense, Rift, Freeze, Light Show, Remedy, and Charles pop out*

"Yikes! It's a bit chilly out here!" said Mr. Elastic shivering.

"Welcome to Iceland! Eh, not the country. Anyway, the next warp zone should be just past these hills. Near the lake." said Luigi.

As the team made their way towards the hills, they didn't notice that they were being watched. Well, at least one of them sensed it.

Super Sense has a vision where two snow spikes send snowballs rolling after them.

"*turns her head and sees snowballs quickly approaching them* Uh guys? I would advise us all to pick up the pace!" said Super Sense.

"Why?" asked Freeze.

"Snowballs!" exclaimed Super Sense, as the rest of the group now noticed the danger.

As they continued running, Rift stopped for a moment and created a portal in the ground. The group watched as the two snowballs fell into the portal and disappeared.

"Hey! Good job Rift!" said Freeze.

Charles barked happily in response as well.

"Uh oh." said Luigi.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"Snowmen." said Luigi.

"*smirks* What's so scary about a snowman?" said Light Show.

Suddenly, the snowman chucked a snowball at her that she just barely dodged.

"Hey! Watch that SNOW, MAN!" said Light Show.

"Thunder, I think we may have a problem." said Mr. Elastic.

The group was now standing before an entire valley of snowmen. All of them had their snowballs at the ready.

"Okay guys. I think I have a plan to get past them. When I start running, you follow me okay?" said Freeze.

"But what are you going-"

"Just trust me on this, alright?" said Freeze, as she started running towards the snowmen.

Just as they started hurling snowballs at her, Freeze used her ice powers to make a tunnel under the snow.

"Keep running!" exclaimed Freeze, as she kept pushing snow out of her way.

Luigi and the others all followed her path under the snow and were able to avoid the snowy onslaught. However, when they emerged to the surface again, they were met with an undesired surprise.

"Why couldn't this be a regular frozen tundra?" said Mr. Elastic, as he and the others were now staring face to face with a huge Chill Bully.

"Look! Behind him is the warp pipe that will take us to World 8! We just have to get past him!" said Luigi.

"It's a shame we didn't bring Fireball with us. We could've just melted him." said Freeze.

"Darn. I didn't bring any Fire Flowers. I don't know how we're gonna get past him now." said Luigi, with a slight whine.

Suddenly, Charles started growling and he began to change form. He had now transformed into Wolfhound and was staring down his chilly opponent.

"I think Wolfhound's gonna take him!" said Light Show.

"This is perfect! He can distract that ice block while we sneak away to the pipe!" said Super Sense.

"But how will we make sure he doesn't see us?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"I told you I'd help light up the way! Allow me to SHED LIGHT on this situation! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

"Yes. We get it." said Super Sense.

"Does she always do stand up comedy?" asked Luigi.

"It's a running gag." said Freeze.

Wolfhound brushed his back paw against the snow before charging at the Chill Bully. The Chill Bully noticed his challenge and charged at him as well. When they collided, Wolfhound was pushed back a bit, but quickly gathered himself.

As the group watched Wolfhound tackle the bully, Light Show put her light powers to work and created a light screen in front of them.

"Follow the light!" said Light Show, as she and the others quickly moved across the ice towards the warp pipe.

Once they made it there, Luigi wasted no time in jumping in. Next was Super Sense, followed by Mr. Elastic carrying Remedy. Freeze helped Rift in and then she jumped in herself.

"Atta boy Wolf! Come on! It's time to go!" said Light Show.

Wolfhound obliged and started running towards Light Show. However, the bully was right on his tail.

"Hey! CHILL BULLY!" said Light Show, making an unintentional pun.

She blasted the bully back with some energy beams that disoriented him a bit. Wolfhound made it over to Light Show and jumped into the pipe.

"I'd say PUT YOURSELF ON ICE, but you're on it already! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

The Chill bully still sat there disoriented.

"Ah...everyone's a critic." said Light Show, as she jumped into the pipe.

* * *

Meanwhile with Mario...

*Mario lands atop the airship and is now facing Bowser*

"Mario...What can I say? It's not a surprise you're here. However, I don't know for how much longer." said Bowser.

Bowser suddenly released his flamethrower breath at Mario, which he nimbly dodged. Mario then delivered a solid jump kick to Bowser's face.

"*growls* You'll pay for that!" said Bowser, as he started clawing at Mario.

Mario took a few steps back before smacking Bowser with his cape. Bowser was now facing the other direction. He was confused, but then turned around in anger.

"Hey! This isn't Smash!" said Bowser.

Mario just shrugged his shoulders with a guilty smile.

Meanwhile with Wind Vane...

"(over communicator) Wind Vane! How's the rescue mission coming honey?" asked Ms. Shift.

"Good. I just made it to the princess' throne room." said Wind Vane, via communicator.

Wind Vane then noticed Peach and Toadsworth huddled together in a corner.

"It's okay. I'm literally here to save you guys. Mario sent me." said Wind Vane.

"Mario?" said Peach.

"Oh good heavens! We're saved!" said Toadsworth.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that."

Wind Vane turned around to see an unexpected sight. Bowser was now in the throne room in his Koopa Klown Kopter.

"B-Bowser? You're literally supposed to be fighting Mario!" said Wind Vane confused.

"That's what I would've been doing if you look at the past. But I'm tired of losing to that pesky plumber. Today, Peach will be mine!" said Bowser, as he started laughing maniacally.

Wind Vane was now caught in an unexpected situation. She wasn't sure of what to do next.

* * *

 **Mario's world sure is full of unique and interesting villains. As you can tell, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Part 3 will wrap it up nicely! Don't you worry!**

 **For now though, that's it! Thank you guys for reading another _Dimensional Adventure!_ I look forward to seeing you in the next one. Take care.**


	9. Your Princess is in Another Dimension P3

**_Here we go!_**

 **The final part of this Super Mario meets Super Thunder crossover. I made this one a little longer than the first two parts to sort of make up for my long absence. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: Credit goes to allanarcher777 and Omni Spectator for suggesting the premise for this episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the Super Mario series. All rights belong to Nickelodeon and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

 **Super Thunder, Your Princess is in Another Dimension Part 3**

Wind Vane was still in shock over the giant beast that loomed above her. She was stuck standing in his midst, almost as if she'd been frozen on the spot.

"Now, if you'll kindly step aside lady, I'll just collect my princess and be on my way." said Bowser, activating his Kopter's grabber arms.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Bowser!" exclaimed Peach.

"Stay away from her you ruffian!" said Toadsworth, trying to protect Peach.

"Come on you old Toad. You already know how this is gonna end. We've been through this before!" said Bowser.

"Hey!"

*Bowser turns his head, surprised*

"Leave them alone Bowser or you're gonna be blown away." said Wind Vane.

"Hmph. I'm afraid empty threats don't work on me sweetheart." said Bowser.

"That wasn't an empty threat." said Wind Vane, as she suddenly created a gust of wind and blew Bowser across the room.

*Bowser screams in surprise as his Kopter starts flying erratically*

"Goodness me! You certainly knocked the wind out of him!" said Toadsworth, in shock.

Suddenly, Bowser roared loudly, his anger being heard throughout the room.

"There always has to be something in my way! Well, not today! Peach will be mine!" exclaimed Bowser.

"Bring it you giant turtle." said Wind Vane, entering a fighting stance.

Meanwhile with Lightning, Invisi-Girl, The Amp and Fireball...

*ice bro is shooting ice balls at Fireball but he keeps disintegrating them with his fire breath*

Fireball then released a stream of fire from his mouth that set the enemy ablaze. The ice bro started freaking out, trying to put the flames out that were on his body.

Suddenly, a hammer came in flying out of nowhere and hit the ice bro in the head. This knocked him out cold. Fireball looked behind him and saw that the hammer came from the sledge bro that the Amp was fighting.

He turned to the ice bro lying on the floor unconscious and smirked to himself.

Meanwhile, The Amp and the sledge bro were currently going back and forth with each other using their projectiles.

"*using shockwaves to bounce hammers back* Hey bro! I'm not trying to get _hammered_ today! I'm about to give you the _axe_!" said The Amp, as she sent out a huge shockwave that knocked the sledge bro back.

The sledge bro crashed into a wall and left a slight indent. He tried to get up but he fell right back down. He was done.

Meanwhile, Lightning and Invisi-Girl were in close combat with their opponents.

"*dodging fireballs* Like, you totes...*turns invisible*"

The fire bro started looking around for her in confusion, when suddenly he was attacked.

"...need to chill." said Invisi-Girl, which sent a shiver down the fire bro's spine.

Invisi-Girl started punching and kicking the pyro, still invisible to the naked eye. The fire bro was helpless and he was brought down quickly.

"*reappears* Sorry, I'm usually not this mean, but you kinda got me a little heated." said Invisi-Girl, standing over the fire bro on the ground in pain.

"IG! Watch out!" exclaimed Lightning suddenly.

Invisi-Girl turned around and ducked her head in the nick of time. One of the hammer bro's hammers almost took her head out.

"Hey! That was way too close!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl.

Suddenly, the hammer bro was overcome by a shocking sensation. Invisi-Girl watched as he fell to the ground paralyzed.

"No one hurts my sisters!" said Lightning.

"Yo, I think we got 'em all bro." said The Amp.

"Alright! Let's-"

"Hey guys! I need a little help in the throne room! I'm literally fighting Bowser!" said Wind Vane, via communicator.

"What? Isn't that Mario guy fighting Bowser?" asked The Amp.

"Bowser must be pulling a trick or something! He's crafty like that. Come on! We've gotta help Wind Vane!" said Lightning, as he led his team upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wind Vane was on full defense against Bowser's brutal offense. His Koopa Klown Kopter was shooting cannonballs at her, but she managed to dodge them by flying around them.

*Wind Vane uses the wind to suspend a cannonball in midair and launches it at Bowser*

"Cannonball!" exclaimed Wind Vane.

Bowser was caught off guard by this and his Koopa Klown Kopter got hit by it's own projectile.

"*roars loudly while expelling fire from his mouth* That's it! Let's see you dodge these!" said Bowser, as he sent out homing bullet bills that locked onto Wind Vane immediately.

"Uh-oh." said Wind Vane, as she started flying around erratically, trying to shake the homing bullets.

Bowser saw that this was keeping her distracted and decided to take action.

"*gets grabbed by the Kopter's grabber arm* Ahh!" screamed Peach.

"Princess!" exclaimed Toadsworth.

Bowser laughed as he flew away with his prize. Just then, Lightning and those with him made it to the throne room, but it was too late.

"Guys! Bowser's getting away! Someone stop him! And someone-Ah!" exclaimed Wind Vane, as one of the homing bullet bills caught her and struck her down.

"Oh my god! Wind Vane!" exclaimed Invisi-Girl, racing over to her.

"I'm fine! Go!" exclaimed Wind Vane.

Lightning ran up to an open window and saw Bowser flying away with Peach.

"Get back here Bowser!" yelled Lightning.

Mario heard this and looked up to see the real Bowser flying overhead with his Princess.

"Huh?!" said Mario confused.

Suddenly, the Bowser he was fighting disappeared and was revealed to be...

"Kamek?!" exclaimed Mario, in shock.

"*laughs* That's right Mario! You were fighting me the entire time! I just needed to stall you long enough so that you wouldn't reach the Princess!" said Kamek.

"I knew something was off! Peach!" exclaimed Mario, as he took to the sky, chasing after Bowser.

Bowser saw Mario approaching him from the rear and smirked. As soon as Mario got close enough, Bowser activated the Kopter's boxing gloves, turned to face Mario, and then punched him back down towards the ground.

"Mario!" exclaimed Peach.

*Mario wails as he is plummeting*

"*loses his cape* Mama mia!" yelled Mario.

Just as it looked like the end for the red clad plumber, he was suddenly saved by...

"YOSHI!"

"Hmm? *looks around and sees he's on Yoshi's back* Yoshi! You saved me buddy!" said Mario relieved.

"Mario!"

Mario turned around and saw Lightning, The Amp, Invisi-Girl, Fireball, Powerhouse, Madame L, and Ms. Shift running towards him. Wind Vane followed above them in the air.

"Are you okay?" asked Lightning.

"I'm a-fine." said Mario.

"What are you gonna do now about that Bowser guy?" asked Powerhouse.

"Hmm...I've got it! Lightning, you, Fireball and the Amp come with me! Ms. Shift, can you and the rest of your team head to Bowser's castle? I have a plan to catch him by surprise." said Mario.

"Well, sure Mario, but we don't know exactly how to-"

Mario suddenly pulled out a warp whistle and began to play it.

"Uh...Mario? How is this gonna get us to-"

"Guys! Look out! A tornado is coming!" said Wind Vane.

Madame L, Powerhouse, Ms. Shift, and Invisi-Girl all turned to see a tornado had suddenly appeared. It swept them all up, taking them directly to World 8, where Bowser's castle was.

"Hang on guys! I'm right behind you!" exclaimed Wind Vane, as she flew after them.

"Are they gonna be okay dude?" asked The Amp.

"Yeah! They'll be fine! They'll be at Bowser's castle in no time! Come on, we need to make a quick stop at my house." said Mario.

"Why dude?" asked The Amp.

"We're a-getting some a-powerups!" said Mario, as he and Yoshi took off.

"This is the coolest adventure we've ever had!" said Lightning, as he chased after Mario.

The Amp shook her head as she and Fireball followed suit.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luigi's team...

"So this is Bowser's castle huh?" said Freeze.

The team was currently hiding behind some rocks that were overlooking the castle.

"Geez. He's really OVER HEAT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

"Not now Light Show. We have to figure out how we're gonna get inside." said Mr. Elastic.

"It won't be easy. Especially with those guards right there. Me and Mario usually-"

"*clears throat* Pardon me for interrupting but I've found a way inside." said Super Sense, gesturing towards Rift who had opened up a portal into Bowser's castle.

"Alright Rift!" said Freeze, as she ran into the portal with Wolfhound following her.

"There needs to be a portal powerup or something..." said Luigi, as he walked through the portal.

"Good eye Sense." said Mr. Elastic.

"I try father." said Super Sense.

"Gee Rift, I guess I'm not the only one with BRIGHT ideas! Hahahaha! Get it?...Guys?" said Light Show.

Everyone had entered the portal leaving her standing alone.

"*sighs* When's my time to SHINE?" said Light Show, as she entered the portal just as it closed.

Meanwhile with Lola and Walt...

*both peek out from behind a wall*

"Alright Walt, how are we gonna get out of here?" asked Lola.

"You're not going anywhere."

Lola and Walt suddenly turned around to see some of the Koopalings behind them. Wendy, Ludwig, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy all had their weapons at the ready.

"You're that Princess who Father kidnapped. He wouldn't like it if we allowed you to get away." said Ludwig.

"Look I'm leaving, alright? I'm not some stupid playmate!" said Lola.

"Lola! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Please don't leave!" said Bowser Jr., suddenly entering the hall.

"Sorry kid, but I'm out of here." said Lola.

Suddenly, a bullet bill came flying towards her and she narrowly dodged it by rolling out the way.

Bowser Jr. looked behind him to see that it was Roy who had shot a bullet bill at his beloved princess.

"Roy! Quit it!" said Bowser Jr.

"Shut up runt! I do what I want!" said Roy.

"Everyone! Seize the girl!" said Iggy, with a crazy laugh.

All the Koopalings suddenly rushed towards Lola and Walt, wanting to take them down.

"NO! STOP!" exclaimed Bowser Jr.

* * *

Meanwhile with Bowser and Peach...

"*grunts* Really Bowser? You kidnapped me again? How many times are we gonna go through this?" asked Peach.

"I'll never stop fighting for our love Peach. We were made for each other." said Bowser, leaning in for a kiss.

Peach was recoiling in disgust, but there wasn't much space to back away from the giant beast.

 _"I advise you stop right here Bowser, before this gets awkward."_ said Madame L, via telepathy.

"Huh? Who said that? Who's in my head?" asked Bowser, freaking out.

Suddenly, Powerhouse appeared on the rim of his Klown Kopter.

"I know what's going upside your head!" said Powerhouse, as she punched Bowser square in the face, which made him lose control of the Kopter.

*Kopter tilts to one side and Peach falls out*

*Peach is screaming as she plummets towards the ground*

"Gotcha!" said Wind Vane, who had swooped in to save the Princess.

"Oh, thank you for rescuing me!" said Peach relieved.

"You're literally welcome your highness." said Wind Vane, as she and Peach landed on the ground.

Ms. Shift, Invisi-Girl, and Madame L suddenly gathered around them.

"Oh Princess! Are you alright?" asked Ms. Shift.

"I'm fine Miss. Thank you." said Peach thankful.

"Hey, what happened to Boozer?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"It's Bowser, IG." said Madame L.

"You don't have to worry about that brute anymore! *she lands on the ground* I socked him so hard that I think I knocked him out of his shell!" said Powerhouse.

Suddenly, a torrent of fireballs came hurtling towards the group, but Invisi-Girl was able to protect everyone by creating a forcefield.

"*roars* Enough of these antics! I only accounted for two super nuisances today! Not all of you rejects! *jumps and lands on the ground* It's time for the final boss." said Bowser menacingly.

Meanwhile with Mario and others...

"Whoa! All the powerups from all your adventures are in here!" said Lightning with excitement.

"Yeah...there are a lot of fond memories in here. We don't have time to stare though! We have to get to Peach quickly! (to Fireball) Here kitty! Take this!" said Mario.

Fireball caught a Cape Feather in his mouth and suddenly donned a cape.

*Fireball purred, impressed with his new look*

"Here you go Amp." said Mario, as he handed The Amp a propeller mushroom.

"How do I use this dude?" asked The Amp.

As soon as she asked that, she suddenly transformed and donned a purple tracksuit and a helmet with a propeller on its head.

"Whoa! Sweet threads!" said The Amp.

"Aww! I've always wanted to use that powerup!" said Lightning, with a slight whine.

"Don't a-worry Lightning. I have just the powerup for you." said Mario, as he pulled out a super leaf.

"No way!" said Lightning, as he took the powerup in earnest and suddenly transformed.

He was now sporting raccoon ears and a tail.

"Uh dude, that's supposed to help you fly?" asked The Amp.

"Yup! Just wait til' you see it in action!" said Lightning.

"Oh, Lightning. I want you to hold this. *hands him a Fire Flower* It may come in handy out there." said Mario.

"You're giving me a Fire Flower?! I don't know what to say! I-"

"You can what you need to say later! *puts on the Wing Cap* We've got to go!" said Mario, as he rushed out the door.

"Right!" said Lightning, as he, The Amp, and Fireball rushed out the house as well.

"See ya Yoshi! Look after my house for me buddy!" said Mario, flying off.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" said Yoshi excitedly.

Mario and the others were now high in the sky, heading towards Bowser's castle.

* * *

Back with Lola and Walt...

*Lola dodges one of Wendy's rings, then hops over one of Lemmy's balls*

*Walt maneuvers through Larry and Ludwig's magic blasts and nearly avoids getting crushed by Morton's mallet*

"*whistles through fingers* Hey Walt! I think it's time we bring the _Thunder!_ " said Lola.

Walt nodded as he pecked his PortaCollar and donned his super attire. Lola activated her PortaPendant and transformed as well.

"Look out! It's about to get hot in here!" said Flame.

Flame then delivered a flaming right hook to Lemmy, which knocked him out. She then shot some fireballs at Wendy who skated around them.

"So you've got magic too huh? *smirks* It doesn't matter, you're still outnumbered-Ah!"

Wendy was suddenly frozen solid in a block of ice.

"*skates in* Oh really? You might wanna check again." said Freeze, entering the fray.

"Lan-I mean, Freeze! You guys found me!" said Flame.

"Of course sis! Super Thunder's always gonna be there for you!" said Freeze.

"*gasps* Look out!" exclaimed Flame suddenly.

Freeze looked behind her to see Morton about to hit her with his mallet but he suddenly fell through the floor.

Then, Rift made him reappear from another portal to be met with Mr. Elastic's fist.

"Haha! Nice one Rift! We gave him the ol' one-two!" said Mr. Elastic.

*Ludwig gets blinded by a light flash*

"Whoa there! It seems you've lost your way! Allow me to SHED LIGHT on your situation! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show, as she bound Ludwig using her energy rings.

Suddenly, Super Sense received a vision of a bullet bill heading towards her and Remedy. She immediately jumped out the way, much to the surprise of Roy.

As he prepared to fire another shot, he was caught off guard when his bullet bill blaster was suddenly taken from him.

*Roy turns around and sees Mr. Elastic holding his blaster*

"*smirks* Don't look at me." said Mr. Elastic, pointing upwards.

Roy looked up to see Luigi coming down at him from the air. He hopped on his head three times in a row before flipping off of him and landing on his feet. Roy fell to ground, feeling incredibly dizzy.

"Yahoo! Luigi #1!" exclaimed Luigi.

"Alright Luigi! That was a sweet combo!" said Freeze.

"Um, Freeze? Who is this?" asked Flame confused.

"Oh! This is Luigi. He's one of the heroes of this world." said Freeze.

"Well you're all gonna be forgotten heroes! Once you meet my Chain Chomp!" said Iggy, with an evil laugh.

Suddenly, a large metal ball with sharp teeth appeared, dragging a long chain behind it, however it didn't appear to be chained to anything...

*the chain chomp barks at the heroes*

"What is that thing?!" asked Freeze.

"It appears to be a metal dog of some sort." said Super Sense.

"Oh you've gotta be YANKIN' MY CHAIN! How are we supposed to beat that?!" said Light Show.

Just then, Walt started flying at super speed around the chain chomp, which made it get dizzy. Then, Wolfhound grabbed it's chain with his teeth and swung the chain chomp around. He released him and the chain chomp flew directly into Iggy.

"Ah! No!"

Iggy was knocked out cold by his beast, who sat on top of him, incapacitated.

"Well, I think that's all of them!" said Freeze.

"*laughs* You forgot one!" said Larry, as he fired a magic blast at Flame, which she blocked with a fire barrier.

"Aw darn!-Oof!"

Larry was suddenly knocked out by Bowser Jr., who smashed a green shell on his head.

"No one hurts my princess!" said Bowser Jr.

"I'm not your princess kid." said Flame.

Suddenly, Super Sense's super hearing picked up some audio waves from outside the castle.

"It sounds like there's a commotion brewing outside. I sense that the rest of our team has made it here." said Super Sense.

"Well, we better go join them. Rift! Portal to the outside please!" said Mr. Elastic.

Rift opened the portal and everyone ran through it before it closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Bowser was bringing the heat against the members of Super Thunder who stood before him.

*Bowser knocks Ms. Shift to the ground and headbutts Powerhouse*

Wind Vane attacked Bowser from the air with wind bombs, but this didn't really phase him. He released a torrent of fireballs into the air that would have hit Wind Vane, if Madame L hadn't stopped the onslaught with her telekinesis.

Bowser saw this and stomped the ground beneath him to create an earthquake that made Madame L lose concentration for a second. The fire Bowser had released into the air suddenly fell around him as he neared closer and closer to Peach, who was in the care of Invisi-Girl.

"Please Blazer! You totes don't have to do this!" said Invisi-Girl.

"Out of the way. This is your only warning!" said Bowser sternly.

"Bowser!"

"Hmm?"

Bowser looked above him in confusion. Wind Vane turned around in the air to see Mario, Lightning, Fireball and The Amp all hovering in the air.

"Whoa! Since when can you guys fly?" asked Wind Vane.

"Since we got these awesome powerups!" said Lightning.

"*descends to the ground* Just give it up Bowser. It's over. You're far too outnumbered this time." said Mario.

"It's over when I say it's over! Kamek!" exclaimed Bowser.

Kamek suddenly appeared and fired a magic blast at Mario. Luckily, The Amp fired a shock wave to counter the blast, and it ended up hitting Kamek instead.

*Bowser turns and sees that Kamek has been turned into a question mark block*

*Bowser roars very loudly, shaking the mountains in his midst*

"That's our cue guys! Let's finally defeat Bowser!" said Lightning, as he flew in and started shocking Bowser with electric blasts.

The Amp hit him with shock waves and Fireball hit him with fireballs. While all this was going on, Mario got in punch after punch on Bowser. He must have racked up a lot of combos on him.

*rift opens and the rest of Super Thunder and Bowser Jr. pop out*

"Oh boy. My dad's really mad! This isn't good..." said Bowser Jr.

"Yeah, thanks for telling us the obvious kid." said Flame.

"No, you don't understand! My father loses his mind in rage! It only takes a split second to-"

*Bowser screams and suddenly lashes out at the The Amp*

"Whoa dude!"

The Amp was suddenly smacked to the ground.

"Amp!" exclaimed Wind Vane, flying over to her.

However, Bowser grabbed her in midair and slammed her to the ground as well.

"No!" exclaimed Ms. Shift, still on the ground hurt.

"That's my daughters he's treating like that!" said Mr. Elastic, ready to jump into the fight.

However, Light Show and Freeze held him back.

"Wait Dad. Let's cool down for a sec. If you rush in there, there's no telling what that monster will do!" said Freeze.

"Yeah, with all that rage, there doesn't seem to be a BULB upstairs." said Light Show.

Meanwhile, Lightning was currently smacking Bowser across the face with his raccoon tail. He quickly got fed up and punched Lightning away from him.

"Hey! Leave the kid! We're fighting man to man now!" said Mario.

"Grr! Bring it you plumber scum!" said Bowser.

Mario suddenly rushed towards Bowser, but Bowser was counting on this. He sidestepped him at the last second and drop kicked him.

"Oh no!" said Peach.

"Mario!" wailed Luigi.

Mario was now laying on the ground, physically hurt after that sneak attack.

Bowser was showing no mercy and released a stream of fire from his mouth, aimed directly at Mario. However, Fireball suddenly did the same thing and countered Bowser's attack. It was clear though that his flames weren't gonna be enough to beat the beast's.

"I've gotta help my fire feline!" said Flame, as she rushed into the fray and started attacking Bowser from the rear.

Bowser stopped breathing his fire and turned to see the pyro in pink.

"You think you and your furball can just come in here and upstage me?! I'm about to show you what real fire is like!" said Bowser, as he started releasing a torrent of fireballs at Flame.

Flame darted around them but Bowser wasn't gonna stop until she got burned.

"Okay, this is a little too hot! Even for me!" exclaimed Flame.

Just then, Lightning remembered something that could help Flame.

"Flame! Take this!" exclaimed Lightning, as he threw the Fire Flower to her.

Flame jumped up and caught it and transformed. Her suit had changed to white with pink accents, and her flame insignia remained in the center.

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" said Flame, as she started wailing on Bowser.

Bowser stumbled back in pain as Flame caused a torrent of fireballs of her own. Her powers had been amplified by the powers of the Fire Flower.

"Alright Flame! That's my sister!" said Freeze.

"Wow...she's really hot!" said Bowser Jr.

"No pun intended huh?" said Light Show.

Flame knocked Bowser on his back and stood over him ready to fire more projectiles.

"Listen to me you big, scaly, turtle dragon thing! You're gonna leave me, my family and that Princess alone! Got it?!" said Flame.

"Yes! Yes! I've got it!" said Bowser, in defeat.

"'Cause if I even hear that you're hurting her again, trust that me and Super Thunder will be back! You hear me?!" said Flame.

"Yes! I hear you! You can go! Please!" exclaimed Bowser, practically sobbing at this point.

"Well then, that was unexpected." said Mr. Elastic.

"Indeed father. Indeed." said Super Sense.

* * *

Back at the Loud House...

*rift opens and Super Thunder pops out in the living room*

"Thanks again for helping us Mario Bros!" said Freeze.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" said Lightning.

"*laughs* We should be the ones thanking you! Your princess helped rescue our Princess!" said Mario.

"Hey, I might just become a princess if it means I get to use that Flower again! I was on fire!" said Flame.

"Yes you were sweetheart." said Ms. Shift, hugging Flame to her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." said Lightning, a bit sad.

"Hey, cheer up Lightning! You never know when an adventure will come!" said Mario.

"Yeah, that's what makes them so scary!" said Luigi.

"*laughs* Oh, don't mind Luigi. We'll be in touch Super Thunder! So long!" said Mario.

"Bye! Bye!" said Luigi, as the rift closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bowser's castle...

*Bowser Jr. is staring out of a window*

"*sighs* Come back to me my princess...Come back some day..." said Bowser Jr.

* * *

 **Yo.**

 **I'm sorry this came out so late. I've been busy with college life essentially. I hope you guys enjoyed this DA! Don't forget to leave some suggestions for future ones if you have any!**

 **Next time, I'm back with more SLTS!**

 **(Whenever that next time is...)**

 **See ya!**


	10. Crossing Universes Part 1

**Happy New Year guys!**

 **(I know that's really late but better late than never right?)**

 **Anyway, I'm kicking off the new year with a brand new Dimensional Adventure! This one is gonna be a little different than the previous ones though.**

 **This adventure is a collab with another writer on the platform,** **LasCasul03,** **who has written the fanfics _X-House_ and _Cross' Multiverse Experience._**

 **His OC's, _Cross Lincoln_ and _X-Lola,_ are searching the multiverse for different locations from other universes to rebuild their lost and empty world.**

 **Now these evil Louds have found their way into the Super Louds' universe and only chaos ensues from there. Will Super Thunder be able to stop these two?**

 **Find out right now!** **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Crossing Universes** **Part 1**

It's been a while since Super Thunder helped the Mario Bros. defeat Bowser and helped rescue the Princess. They haven't had anything to do for awhile now, so they were currently training in their bunker.

Lori is flying high above Lucy, who is trying to knock her down by flinging objects at her using her telekinesis.

"*evading the objects* Open up that mind Lucy! You can do better than that!" exclaimed Lori.

"Oh you don't wanna see what I can do..." said Lucy, as she started flinging a barrage of objects at Lori.

Lori screams getting overwhelmed*

"Yikes! That's a real SH- *gets punched by Lynn and coughs*...STORM!" said Luan, having the wind knocked out of her.

"Let's try to keep it PG please." said Lynn, readying her fists.

"You better tell that to the ball of fire." said Luan.

"Huh? Whoa!" said Lynn, as she barely dodged the fiery attack from Lola.

"I'm too hot baby! Get on my level!" exclaimed Lola.

"How about I make you one sis?" said Lana, as she created an ice ramp beneath Lola's feet.

Lola slid toward her sister who was charging up an ice blast. Suddenly, Lana was launched from the area by a ram.

"*shifts back to normal* Gotta watch your back sweetie!" exclaimed Rita.

"Phew! Thanks Mom!" said Lola.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm not saving you. I want a turn!" said Rita.

Lola just gulped.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lynn Sr. were sparring with each other, but little did they know they were about to be majorly interrupted.

a shockwave comes out of nowhere and knocks both of them off their feet*

"Haha! Guess you dudes weren't ready for my guitar solo!" exclaimed Luna.

"*grunts* That's my daughter! *laughs* So independent..." said Lynn Sr. with a slight groan.

"Alright, I think that's enough for the day. I'm tired." said Lincoln, getting up.

"I'd have to agree older brother. You all did spectacular as always!...Hm. I seem to be missing one of you though. Well, two to be exa-"

"Guys! Guys! You have to check out the news! Something is totes happening!" exclaimed Leni, as she suddenly burst into the room, carrying Lily.

"Ah. There they are." said Lisa, keeping record on her notepad.

"C'mon gang! To the living room!" said Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of the Louds ran out of the bunker.

* * *

"This is Katherine Mulligan coming at you live from Royal Woods News. Just a few minutes ago, there were reports of gun shots being fired near Royal Woods Mall. Most of the citizens have evacuated the building, but the suspects are still in there. Local police are trying to handle the situation, as we speak."

"Sigh, I knew today wouldn't go well as I expected." Lucy said.

"Finally, some action!" Lynn cheered. "Let's show those guys a thing or two!"

"They'll pay for ruining my tea party time!" Lola yelled, shaking her left fist.

"Alright Louds, it's _Thunder_ time!" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds then ran outside and hopped into Vanzilla. As they drove away from their neighborhood, Vanzilla suddenly changed into the Thunderbolt and the passengers inside were now the members of Super Thunder.

Thunderbolt continued speeding down the road, trying to reach the mall as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cross' AU...

It has been a while since Cross Lincoln and XLola decided to rebuild their world. Though, time wasn't a thing now in their world. Cross was sitting at a couch in one of the houses in Loud Park. He then saw a picture of the other version of the Loud Family on the wall, smiling.

Cross was then remembering his own family. Before XLynn Sr, XLola and Lola decided to play gods with this universe, everything was nice and peaceful, but those memories were long gone. Unless Cross can complete his plan, he will never see them again.

"Are you done looking at that picture?" XLola asked.

"Leave me alone..." Cross retorted.

"You're just waisting time here. If we just stay here, we're not gonna get our family back." said XLola.

"Well, if two certain people hadn't been playing gods with our universe, we wouldn't be doing this." Cross replied.

This caused the ghost girl to growl, making her eyes glow pink, but she quickly shook it off.

"Don't act like you're completely innocent either. We weren't the ones who killed everyone in the last timeline." said XLola.

Cross then started to have flashbacks of him killing his family.

"...It was you guys who lead me to that path." Cross angrily said. "Ugh, let's forget about this and go to the next AU." He then looked at his Multiverse Bracelet and turned the nob to see which universe they would go to next.

"Wait, stop!" XLola yelled. "There's an AU called...'Super Louds'. Sounds interesting." said XLola.

"Huh...never see them before in the multiverse." Cross said, looking at the screen which made a hologram displaying what the Super Louds looked like. "It says here that they have special powers." said Cross.

"They could have interesting locations to bring back here. Hope they won't be easy to be killed off. In that case...ready to srike fear in their hearts?" said XLola.

"Heh, sure thing. Today will be their last battle." Cross grinned, pressing the button to travel to the Super Louds AU. Within seconds, he and XLola disappeared.

However, Cross Lincoln and XLola didn't know that there was a figure standing behind the house.

It looked like a girl, but with black and purple slime on her. The girl also appeared to have four tentacles on her back.

"Huh...this is interesting." The girl said. "I guess Cross is going to attack another AU. The dude does have some talent so I'll keep my distance from him...for now." She added, disappearing to the universe the two kids were going to.

* * *

Meanwhile with Super Thunder...

Four men wearing masks were robbing a department store within the mall. They were heavily armed and dangerous.

"The boss will be proud of us this time, boys!" said one of the henchman, wearing a wolf mask.

"I'm keeping all of this for me!" said another henchman, who was wearing a skull mask.

He was holding a sack of stolen goods, when another henchman, wearing a demon mask, suddenly took it from him.

"The deal was to share all of this equally. Remember?" said the demon masked henchman.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" asked the skull masked man.

"Will you two idiots stop!?" said a henchman wearing a pig mask. "We have the goods, let's get outta here before we're caught!" He ordered.

The group of men then fled the store and ran to the nearest exit to escape to their vehicle. Unfortunately, for them a wrench was thrown into their plans.

Literally.

"*gets hit in the back of the head with a wrench* Oww!" exclaimed the wolf masked man.

Suddenly, the "wrench" shifted into Ms. Shift, who immediately jump kicked the man into a nearby popcorn maker.

"POP GOES THE- Oh. Wait a minute. That doesn't work! You're a wolf! Hahahaha!" said Light Show.

"We ain't losing to these super freaks. Get 'em boys." said the pig masked man.

The demon and skull henchmen suddenly rushed the Light Show, which was a terrible decision on their part.

Light Show releases a wave of light which disorients the men*

The skull henchman stumbled back into Mr. Elastic's arms. His lower half was then frozen in place to prevent him from going anywhere.

"*smirks* Too easy." said Freeze.

The demon henchman regained his bearings and saw Wind Vane, Lightning, and The Amp all coming at him.

He managed to dodge Lightning's electric bolts and Wind Vane's wind blasts, but their was no defense he could put up against a sound wave.

the demon henchman's ears are ringing as he lays flat on the floor*

"Check it out dudes! That's 2-0 for the solo!" said The Amp.

At this point, the pig masked man realized he had made a big mistake, but Madame L assured him of that.

"Yeah, there's no escape for you. I would say sorry, but I have no sympathy for greedy criminals like you." said Madame L, holding the man in place using her telekinesis.

Suddenly, an orange knife came out of nowhere and went through the man's head, killing him instantly.

Madame L dropped his body in shock, as she and the rest of Super Thunder looked at the direction where the knife came from.

Standing before them was a semi-familiar face. It was a teenaged boy that resembled Lincoln, but he had a few noticeable differences.

In his left eye, the sclera is pitch black and his pupil is bright orange. His right eye is the same as Lincoln's. His skin is light gray but he retains Lincoln's trademark white hair.

"*walks forward and retrieves his knife from the man's head* So...you're the Super Louds huh?" asked Cross Lincoln.

"Hey, that's Super Thunder pal! Get it right!" exclaimed Powerhouse.

"Lightning! What the heck?! Did you make another clone?" asked Flame.

"What? No! I don't know who this guy is!" said Lightning.

"*clears throat* Listen, I don't have a lot of time so I'll try to make this simple. Surrender your AU to me and everything will be fine." said Cross.

"AU? What's a AU?" asked Invisi-Girl confused.

"You know, your world...your universe?" said Cross.

Super Thunder didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." said Cross, as he threw his knife once again, but it didn't hit anyone this time.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to leave!" said Mr. Elastic.

"I'm not leaving without a victim." said Cross, as he suddenly sprinted towards the team.

Powerhouse took that as a challenge and ran towards him.

Cross Lincoln smirked as he opened his palm and his knife that had gotten lodged in a wall suddenly flew through the air, and went straight through Powerhouse's chest.

Madame L gasps*

"Ly-Powerhouse!" exclaimed Mr. Elastic.

Powerhouse suddenly felt her entire body go limp and the sclera of her eyes became pitch black. Her skin turned light gray to match Cross' and her pupils were now blood red.

"Powerhouse" turns to Super Thunder and smirks evily*

"There. Now I'm less alone in my mission. How are you going to stop me now supers? You better figure it out." said Cross Lincoln, pressing the button on his bracelet to teleport him and possessed Powerhouse out of there.

Super Thunder just stood there in complete shock. They didn't know what to do next.

 _"Why wasn't I able to warn Lynn? Something's wrong here..."_ thought Super Sense to herself.

* * *

 **Yikes! It looks like the team has lost Lynn to an evil Lincoln. What is this Lincoln's plans and can Super Thunder stop him before it's too late?**

 **Find out in Part 2 of _Crossing Universes!_**

 **See you guys again soon.**


	11. Crossing Universes Part 2

**...**

 **Hello? I hope you guys are still here! Welcome back to more _SLTS: Dimensional Adventures!_**

 **I know it's been a few months since the last update and I apologize. I've been busy working on other projects and also dealing with things in my personal life.**

 **But anyways, enough of that! You guys came here to see a story! And have I got one for you today! This is Part 2 of _Crossing Universes,_ a collab between myself and _LasCasul03!_**

 **Last time, his OC, Cross Lincoln kidnapped Powerhouse in an attempt to gain leverage over Super Thunder. What could he be planning? Let's find out** **!** **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own the Loud House. I do not own the OC's used in this chapter. All rights belong to Nickelodeon, LasCasul03 and MasterCaster respectively.**

* * *

 **Crossing Universes Part 2**

Super Thunder had retreated back to their training bunker to figure out their next move.

"You mean you can't figure out what dimension this guy is from Luce?" asked Lightning.

"Sadly no Lincoln. I usually sense a rift opening before a visitor even pops up in our world, but this time, I didn't sense anything." said Madame L.

"I sense that something is amiss here family. I don't think we've encountered anyone like this "visitor" before." said Super Sense.

"Yeah, no kidding dude. He possessed Lynn right in front of us brah! How are we supposed to get her back?" asked The Amp.

Before anyone could offer a solution, Lightning suddenly received a call on his phone.

"Hello?" answered Lightning.

"Lincoln! I need your help in Great Lakes!" said Tarantula, frantic on the phone.

"Whoa! You're actually asking for help?" said Lightning surprised.

"Look, you know I'd never ask for help if it wasn't something serious. There's a guy out here wrecking the city. He looks a lot like you actually. Also, the girl with him looks like your sister-"

"We'll be right there Ronnie Anne! See if you can slow him down for us!" said Lightning.

"I'll try my best Lincoln." said Tarantula, as she ended the call.

"What's wrong son?" asked Mr. Elastic.

"The guy who took Lynn is attacking Great Lakes City! We've gotta get out there and stop him!" said Lightning.

"Alright! _Let's bolt Thunder!_ " said Mr. Elastic, as he and the rest of Super Thunder hurriedly ran out of the training bunker.

* * *

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City, citizens were fleeing the streets in terror, as part of the streets they were running on were starting to disappear beneath their feet. Cross Lincoln was stabbing the ground around him with his overwriting knife and sending the pieces he carved out to his own AU. While he did this, Powerhouse, whom he had possessed, was scaring everyone away by creating tremors in the ground.

Suddenly, Tarantula swooped in and landed in the midst of Cross Lincoln. The sight of Tarantula caught his attention and he stopped to inquire about her.

"Who are you?" asked Cross.

"I could ask you the same question creep. Why are you doing this to Great Lakes?" asked Tarantula.

"I could take the time to explain to you, but that would be a waste of time. In short, I need your AU." said Cross.

"AU?" said Tarantula confused.

Before Tarantula got her answer, she was almost struck down by possessed Powerhouse. Luckily, she dodged out of the way at the last second.

"Whoa! Ly-I mean, Powerhouse! What's wrong with you?" asked Tarantula.

"Oh, you two know each other as well? Intersting...Anyway, she's not loyal to you supers anymore. She belongs to me." said Cross, with a smirk.

"Grrr! I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!" said Tarantula, as she suddenly jumped into the air to deliver a jump kick to Cross Lincoln, but Cross caught her foot in midair and slammed her to the ground.

"Sorry. You didn't think I was gonna be that easy to defeat did you?" said Cross.

Just then, Cross suddenly shrieked as he seemed to suspended in a state of paralysis.

"No, but you do seem to be easy to sneak up behind." said Lightning, appearing behind him.

"*gets up* Who is this guy?" asked Tarantula.

"I don't know! He just randomly showed up!" said Lightning.

"Look out guys!" exclaimed Madame L, as she suddenly jumped in front of the two in a protective stance.

She had used her telekinesis to suspend Cross' overwriting knife in midair.

"Whoa! Good catch Madame!" said Tarantula.

"(muttered) Ugh!...You had to pick the AU with superheroes XLola..." said Cross to himself.

Meanwhile, the rest of Super Thunder were fighting Powerhouse, trying to free her from Cross' control.

"Powerhouse! Dude! It's us! We're here to help you!" exclaimed The Amp, dodging punches from the possessed girl.

Mr. Elastic stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Powerhouse's torso to try and restrain her.

"*grunts* I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to hold her back guys!" said Mr. Elastic.

"There has to be a way to bring her back to normal!" said Ms. Shift.

Meanwhile with Lightning, Tarantula, and Madame L...

"So you're the me of this world huh? I don't remember the last time I was this spirited." said Cross, currently in combat with Lightning.

"Why are there so many clones of me?!" exclaimed Lightning.

"Wait. Are you saying there's more than one of you in this world?" asked Cross.

"Uh, never mind!" said Lightning, as he suddenly blasted Cross point blank with electricity.

However, this time, he didn't even so much as flinch.

"Nice try. You don't get me with the same attack more than once." said Cross, as he headbutted Lightning to the ground.

"I think I'll take one more accomplice for the road." said Cross, holding his knife in his hand, ready to stab Lightning with it.

Just before he could do so however, Tarantula shot web ropes at both of his wrists and pulled him away from Lightning.

"Sorry buddy, but you're not taking anyone else away from us." said Tarantula.

"And I'm going to make sure of that." said Madame L, as she started attacking Cross' mind using her telepathy.

Cross fought hard against this mind attack, but couldn't seem to break free. Eventually, something had to give.

The rest of Super Thunder suddenly notice Powerhouse is starting to change.

"Hey! I think she's coming back!" said Freeze.

Powerhouse's skin reverted back to normal and her eyes went back to normal as well. She had been freed from Cross' control.

"*groans* What happened?" asked Powerhouse.

"It's literally a long story." said Wind Vane.

"No! What have you done?! Now I have to find a new victim!" exclaimed Cross angry.

Cross Lincoln started becoming erratic and managed to break free of Madame L and Tarantula's holds. He was about to act out in vengeance when a portal suddenly opened up behind him.

"Cross. Come on. We should be going." said XLola, appearing from the portal.

"What the heck?! Is that me?!" said Flame, very freaked out.

"The superior version of you in each and every way." said XLola.

"Oh yeah? You wanna come say that to my flaming fist?!" shouted Flame.

"Enough! I think I've seen enough of your powers for one day. I'll be moving elsewhere. Come on X, let's find another A-Hang on. What's this?" said Cross.

Cross Lincoln suddenly noticed an injured Sid clutching her ankle on the sidewalk.

"*smirks* Perfect." said Cross, as he seemed to scoop Sid up in a flash.

Tarantula noticed her best friend in the arms of Cross and suddenly went into defense mode.

"YOU BETTER LET HER GO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" cried out Tarantula.

"Hmph. Empty threats don't work on me." said Cross, as he pressed a button on his teleporting bracelet.

"DAMN IT, THAT WASN'T AN EMPTY THREAT!" shouted Tarantula, as he ran up desperately to save Sid.

"HELP!" yelled Sid, trying to break free.

"You want her back? Then come find me." said Cross, as he and XLola teleported away, with Sid in tow.

"No! NO!" exclaimed Tarantula, as she pounded the ground in anger.

Super Thunder just stood behind her and watched a girl in pain. Lightning then took a brave step forward.

"Tarantula-"

"Save it. I don't need to hear a pep talk right now. I need to find her." said Tarantula.

"We'll have to find a rift to send us to the world they came from. That could take awhile to find though." said Madame L.

"We need a faster way dudes." said The Amp.

While the heroes started trying to come up with a plan, a pile of ink suddenly appeared from the ground in their midst. A figure formed out of the ink, taking the shape of a familiar young boy.

This boy resembled Lincoln as well, only his eyes were blue and he appeared to be a bit older.

"Oh great! Another one?!" said Lightning, starting to panic.

"Calm down. I mean you all no harm. I'm nothing like my adversary Cross Lincoln." said the unknown Lincoln.

"Cross Lincoln? That's his name?" asked Invisi-Girl.

"Yes. His goal is to travel to other universes and take pieces of them to rebuild his world, which has fallen apart. However, my duty is to protect all these other universes. Hi, my name Ink Lincoln, or you can call me Ink Linc for short." said Ink Linc.

"Okay Ink Linc. I'll remember you in case I need to PEN, PAL! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Light Show.

"*sighs* In every universe, she's pretty much always the same." said Ink Linc.

"Um, pardon me for asking but, what brings you to our universe Ink Lincoln?" asked Super Sense.

"I'm here to offer you all a gateway into Cross' world." said Ink Linc, as he pulled out a giant paint brush and made an ink portal in front of the heroes.

"This portal will allow you to travel to other universes. Well, what are you waiting for? You have someone to save do you not?" asked Ink Linc.

Super Thunder and Tarantula looked at each other with determined faces before facing the portal once more. Their encounters with Cross Lincoln were not over yet.

* * *

 **Well, Cross Lincoln has struck again and this time he has taken a hostage with him. All would seem lost, but luckily for Super Thunder and Tarantula, an ally has appeared to grant them a chance for vengeance.**

 **Will these heroes be able to defeat Cross and get Sid back? Find out in Part 3 of _Crossing Universes!_**

 **See you guys around!**


End file.
